Fear of the Heart
by Sirith
Summary: Sequel to 'True to ones Heart' Elrohir, Elladan and Aragorn travel to Mirkwood on an important errand. Things take a turn for the worst when the three along with Legolas are captured by orcs. Unfinished/On Extended Hold
1. Chapter One

**_Disclaimer: I don't own LotR...*sigh* too bad though...  
  
Well I'm back =) ya miss me? Lol, well I thought that I would be nice and start posting the sequel to 'True to the Heart' as quickly as I could, but ff.net wouldn't let me upload for the past three days *grrrr*  
  
I want to thank all you guys who reviewed to my last story; Tithen Min, Andmetwen, Dragonsgirl22, NaughtyNat, MaverickGirl, Lady Elessar, Alice, Mouse, Shortie-1318, Strider4me, Snuffles, and if I've forgotten anyone, sorry!  
  
And thanks to Kari-yugi, Shortie-1318, Tithen Min, and Iarnarien for adding me to your favourite lists! You guys were all way too nice ^_^ So I hope you guys like this one just as much.  
  
And as you may have all guessed, I'm not an expert of Middle-Earth. So please bear with me here if I make and obvious mistakes...and don't hesitate to correct them. And keep your flames far away...please I don't like hearing them. K, enough of me taking and on with the first chapter...ENJOY!!_**  
  
Fear of The Heart  
  
~*Chapter one*~  
  
Aragorn was sitting quietly next to one of the small fountains in his father's gardens. The trickling sound of the water soothed his aching head.  
  
How long had he been sitting there? He wasn't quite sure. Possibly hours, just staring at his reflection in the rippling water. His mind whirled with so many questions, fears and above all, doubts.  
  
Aragorn took in a deep breath and lifted his hands, palms up, to look at them. Weak, he thought. That's what he was. He was Aragorn so of Arathorn, the man destined to fail, just like his forefathers.  
  
Earlier that day, Elrond, the elf lord of Imladris, had revealed to him his true heritage. He was the heir of Isidur. Aragorn bunched his hands into tight fists.  
  
The same weakness and failure of his ancestors were in his blood, running through his veins. Was he truly destined to succumb to the same fate as those before him did? In his mind reeled with the events that had happened that same morning.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
Elrond sat at his desk, located in his chambers. Aragorn had just arrived from one of his long and exciting travels with some of the Rangers of the North who he had met two years ago when he, himself became one of the youngest Rangers in Middle-earth. The other Ranger's only knew him as Strider. It helped his identity to kept under way.  
  
Estel wondered to himself what was so important to his father that he needed to discuss with him. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed and give his exhausted body a rest.  
  
"__Ada__?" he questioned as he slipped through the open door.  
  
Elrond tore his eyes from the book that he had immersed himself into to see Estel standing at the doors entrance. "Estel! You have returned. How was your journey?"  
  
Elrond clasped his hands on his desk and listened intently for his youngest sons answer. "Great. We ran into some small orc problem. One of the Rangers was injured, but other then that it was quite uneventful."  
  
Elrond stood and gestured his arm towards two chairs by the open fireplace in the far corner of the room. "You almost sound disappointed." Elrond chuckled as the two settled themselves down comfortably into the comfy chairs.  
  
"It was a bit boring, but relaxing. Elladan said you wanted to talk to me?" Estel was curious as to what Elrond was going to tell him. "Yes...Estel there is something of great importance that you should know." Estel narrowed his gray eyes at the elf lord seated a few inches away.  
  
It looked as if Elrond was having trouble what he was going to say next. "Please go on _Ada___." The elf's hesitance only intrigued Estel more. Elrond bit his lip. "It is about your heritage Estel. Who you really are."  
  
Estel sat silent; he did not know what his father was talking about. He already knew who he was. He was Estel, and orphaned child taken in and raised in Rivendell by Lord Elrond.  
  
"What do you mean?" Elrond licked his dry lips, he knew what he was going to say next would upset Estel. Elrond had always dreaded the day when he would have to tell his son the truth, and finally that day had arrived.  
  
He took a deep breath, "Estel...you are Aragorn son of Arathorn. The heir of Isidur." Estel sat in his seat speechless, as he felt a stab of shock fill his heart. He could not believe what had come out of Elrond's mouth. It was a lie; it had to be.  
  
The room was filled with a death stillness.  
  
Neither said a word, Elrond watched Estel's reaction closely. Estel's eyes gazed up at his father, his face full of confusion, hurt, and betrayal. "But...why keep this from me? Did I not have a right to know?" His tone was sharp. He did not intend to use it on his father, but it could not be helped. "It was too risky, Estel."  
  
Estel rose from his chair abruptly and turned to leave. "You will always be my son, Estel." Turning around, Estel gave the elf lord one last sad glance.  
  
"I know __Ada__...I know." He whispered softly. He needed to be alone; to think of everything that had just happened. Elrond watched silently as the human left the room, feeling helpless.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Aragorn let out a heavy sigh. All these mixed emotions inside were confusing and frustrating. So far he had done a good job from hiding from every one, which he was thankful for. The last thing he need was to be reminded of the fact that he was not an elf; he was a human, a weak human.  
  
Aragorn's thought once again dwelled on Legolas. Closing his eyes he remembered when he had first met the graceful blond elf. It had been 15 long years since the incident that caused the two to cross paths.  
  
When Legolas had departed from Rivendell he had promised that they would meet again one day soon. Aragorn had not expected it to be such a long wait, but then again to an elf, 15 years was hardly anything.  
  
Aragorn was nearing the age of 25, and he was an adult, according to human standards. He was constantly thinking about traveling to Mirkwood to continue the friendship that he once had with his woodland elf.  
  
"ELROHIR!!" An angry shout rang throughout the gardens, disturbing the silence. Aragorn jumped at the noise. Recognizing the voice to be of Elladan's, he scanned the area to see what in the Valar Elrohir had done to his poor brother.  
  
Suddenly from out of the bush, Elrohir ran past him, snickering to himself. A few seconds later he was followed by a very angry, and very wet Elladan. "Get back here.NOW!!" Elladan's fierce yell was followed by a heartfelt laugh from Elrohir.  
  
Aragorn allowed himself a faint chuckle of amusement; he could only imagine what Elrohir had done to poor Elladan. "When I get my hands on you!!"  
  
Once the argument had faded, Aragorn felt his heart once again fall into despair. He remembered the tales his father had told him, of his ancestors' human weakness. Fearing he too would be like them; destined to fail.  
  
Elrond had been looking all over the palace grounds for Aragorn, when finally he came across the young human sitting alone, sulking. Slowly he approached Aragorn, who was too busy staring at the ground at his feet to notice his presence.  
  
Elrond cleared his throat, startling the young man. Aragorn's eyes shot up and widened as he came face to face with the Elf Lord.  
  
"May I sit here?" he asked gesturing to the empty spot next to Aragorn. Aragorn quickly moved his gaze back to the ground and nodded. A movement of fabric passed the corner of his eyes as Elrond sat down.  
  
The two sat in silence for some time, neither one knowing what to say to the other. Sucking in a deep breath, Elrond decided he should start. "Estel." "My name is Aragorn." Aragorn stated curtly.  
  
Elrond was taken aback by the rude tone in Aragorn's voice. Even Aragorn himself could not believe what he had said to Elrond. Placing a strong hand on his son's shoulder, Elrond squeezed softly. "You will always be Estel to me, my son."  
  
Aragorn let out another sigh as he finally raised his head to look into Elrond's wise brown eyes.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I have raised you since you were but a baby. You are my son." Aragorn's eyes locked onto Elrond's, and struggled to form a smile on his face. He wanted to be strong, but this was too much of a shock to him. Elrond gathered the young human into his arms and cradled him. His hand stroked Aragorn's thick chestnut hair, gently.  
  
A small sob racked Aragorn's body as he leaned deeper into his father's embrace. Elrond held him there, where they stayed for several minutes. Aragorn pulled himself away from Elrond and looked to the side, avoiding Elrond's piercing gaze.  
  
Taking a hand Elrond placed it on Aragorn's chin and turned his head to face him. "What are you feeling now?" Aragorn shrugged him shoulders.  
  
That was what he had been trying to figure out before he had been interrupted. That was a hard question. How did he feel?  
  
"I do not know.frustrated, confused, disappointed, angry." Elrond raised his hand in front of him, silently telling him that he heard enough. Elrond thought that he had figured out what was bothering Aragorn so much.  
  
"Estel, do not run from your heritage, embrace it." Aragorn mumbled softly. Wondering how his father could tell him to embrace something that made him weak. "You are not weak." Aragorn's head shot up, as Elrond had sounded like he had read his mind. "How-"  
  
"Estel, you are the one who chooses your own path in life. Do not let the past control you." Reaching out Elrond placed his hand over Aragorn's chest, over his heart. "You are not like your ancestors, who you are comes from within, not from what your father was like."  
  
Aragorn nodded, finally understanding what Elrond had meant. "You are still young, do not burden yourself with such unneeded worries." Aragorn was about to reply when the two head a sharp cry followed by a big splash and a few elvish curses.  
  
Elrond and Aragorn got to their feet, exchanging small puzzled glances. They went to investigate the noise.  
  
As they entered another part of the gardens they spotted a wet Elladan clutching his stomach as he tried to stay upright at he laughed at his brother's misfortunate 'accident'.  
  
Elrohir lay on his back in a small knee-deep pond, dripping wet and scowling angrily at Elladan, not at all amused. Aragorn and Elrond both had to bite their lips to keep from laughing at the situation.  
  
Elrond shook his head, wondering what to make of the two brothers. He walked away muttering softly to himself, thinking what it would be like if he had had all daughters. Aragorn could no longer hold in his amusement and broke down into a laughing fit.  
  
Elrohir brushed away a strand of his hair that had plastered itself to his face. "Very funny, Elladan." His voice was like acid, but the threat was taken lightly as Elladan and Aragorn laughed even harder.  
  
Elrohir splashed around the water trying to help himself out as he figured that his two so called brothers who were doubling over in laughter.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ *~  
  
Later that evening Aragorn retreated into his room and flopped down onto his bed exhausted, but even so he could not sleep. He tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep for what seemed like hours. When he could not take any more, he got out of his bed and walked out to his balcony.  
  
He gazed up at the black night sky speckled with tiny sparkling stars. Again his mind wandered back to Legolas. Wondering what the young elf had been up to these past few years.  
  
When he did meet up with the elf that had saved his life, he was going to make sure that he got a rematch fight. And this time, he was going to beat the elf fair and square.  
  
Aragorn chuckled to himself. He wondered how Legolas would react knowing that he was Aragorn son of Arathorn, a King. He remembered the distrusting and uncomfortable look in Legolas' eyes when he had fist met him.  
  
Aragorn yawned as his eyelids dropped. It was nearing midnight, and he should have been resting. Going back inside his room, Aragorn finally fell into a restful sleep.  
  
TBC..  
  
**_Yeah, yeah...it wasn't very long...but I did want to get this out as soon as possible. Next chapter should be out on Wednesday...till then...=)  
  
Ahh...and Andmetwen...now what would the fun in telling you wants gonna happen? You're just gonna have to wait patiently like everyone else...lol...how can you possibly survive?_**_


	2. Chapter Two

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of LotR...*sigh* too bad though.  
  
Yay...school's out! More time to write =) Once again thanks for all the lovely reviews. I was not going to post today.but then again I wouldn't want any of my readers coming after me.lol.  
  
And I do have some bad news.well only for you readers.my friend had an idea of us going on a camping trip, so I'll be away for the next three weeks. But as soon as I get back I promise that I'll have the next few chapters up =) So have a fun summer! And I hope this will keep you guys satisfied for the time I am away...and I will make it up to ya!  
  
And as you may have all guessed, I'm not an expert of Middle-Earth. So please bear with me here if I make and obvious mistakes...and don't hesitate to correct them. I was in such a rush to get this chapter out, so there are probably many mistakes in here =) And one other thing... keep your flames far away...please don't like hearing them. Okay, enough of me taking and on with the first chapter...ENJOY!!_**  
  
Fear of the Heart  
  
~*Chapter Two*~  
  
Aragorn woke in his bed, his sheets all tangled at the end of the bed. He groaned softly as he opened his eyes to the bright-lighted room. Last night he had tossed and turned in his sleep.  
  
A knock came from outside his door and a muffled voice called out to him. "Estel.it is time to get up. Ada would like us to be at the table in 15 minutes." Aragorn let out a loud groan, knowing his brother could hear him. A small joyful laugh sounded outside the door, "Come on Estel, and do not make me drag you from bed!"  
  
The laugh faded and letting a yawn escape his lips, Aragorn got out of bed and dressed. It had been a few weeks since Elrond had told him of his true identity. Aragorn wandered why his father would want them at the table so early in the morning.  
  
He entered the large dining room and saw that his two brothers were already waiting impatiently for him. "Good morning Estel.you do not look like you had a restful sleep." Elrohir commented as he took in the sight of his tired younger brother.  
  
Aragorn sighed as he slumped down in his chair and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "To tell you the truth, I did not get much sleep last night." Elladan exchanged a quick concerned glance over to his brother, who frowned.  
  
"Estel?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head and managed a small smile; he did not want to bother his brothers with his bad dreams. "Tis nothing to worry about. I was just thinking of the past." Elladan raised his eyebrow and was about to question the human further, when they heard someone from behind clearing their throat.  
  
Turning they saw Elrond enter the room. "I am glad to see you all awake." Elrond narrowed his eyes at Aragorn. Aragorn flushed, which caused Elrond to smile amusingly. He sat at the end of the table. "I suppose you are all wondering why I have called you here."  
  
Aragorn folded his hands and placed them on to his lap, the thought had crossed his mind. "I have an important message that needs to get to King Thranduil." "And why are you telling us this? Can you not send-"  
  
Elrond held his hand up to silence his son. "Elrohir, this is a very important letter. It contains the information that must get to Mirkwood, so I need someone to take the message to Mirkwood safely."  
  
Hearing Elrond mention traveling to Mirkwood, Aragorn's eyes lit up excitedly. "I'll take it!!" He said eagerly.  
  
"No!"  
  
Aragorn frowned when he heard Elladan that him that he could not go. "And why not?" He spat. Elladan sighed; this was not going to be easy. "It is too dangerous. If there are orcs still wandering the forests you could be-" Aragon growled. Elrond and Elrohir stayed silent, they were not going to get involved.  
  
"Elladan. I am not a child! Stop treating me as one!" Taking his fist, Elladan hit the table hard. "Estel.listen to what I have to say! It is not that I think you as a child. You are able to handle yourself, but you have never ventured to Mirkwood, it is too dangerous to go alone."  
  
Elrond thought that it was time to end the heated argument, before it got worse, but Aragorn was not done yet. "But I must see Legolas! It has been too long since I have last seen him!"  
  
"It is-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Elrond's angered yell startled the two, who immediately closed their mouths. They turned their attention to the Elf lord. "Estel, I know how much it would mean to you. You miss Legolas-and I am sure he misses you, but Elladan is right it is too dangerous for you to go alone."  
  
Aragorn sent Elladan a nasty glare as Elladan smirked at being right. Elrohir chuckled softly, amused at the feuding brothers. "I am not finished." Aragorn stared at his father waiting impatiently for what was to come. "I think it would do good for you to go Aragorn. And I am sure that Legolas will welcome you into Mirkwood."  
  
Elladan's jaw dropped as he stared at his father in disbelief. "But Ada!" He protested, but hushed when Elrond narrowed his eyes at him. "Please Elladan, wait until I am finished. As I was saying.you may travel to Mirkwood my son, but it is dangerous and I will not let you go alone. So Elladan and Elrohir will accompany you."  
  
Elrohir's smile widened, while Elladan's jaw dropped further. "Ahhh that is wonderful! When do we leave?" Elladan shook his head, not liking his father's decision, while Aragorn was momentarily shocked. He had never expected his father to agree to let him travel to Mirkwood.  
  
Elrond always told him that if he ever did go to Mirkwood not to expect the same hospitality as he had in Rivendell. The elves of Mirkwood were not too fond of other races, especially humans and dwarves.  
  
"You shall leave tomorrow morning. I need this letter to make it into the hands of Thranduil." Elladan took the letter from his father's hands and placed in over his chest protectively.  
  
"Fine, we leave tomorrow. We should get the supplies and horses ready. I do not want to have to wait around." Eyes Aragorn, Elladan stood and exceeded himself from the table and left the room. Aragorn frowned; Elladan was not pleased with him at all.  
  
He felt a hand grip his shoulder. Looking up he saw Elrohir standing next to him. "He needs to loosen up and relax. Going to Mirkwood shall be such fun, you will see." Giving Aragorn a mischievous smile and wink Elrohir followed his brother, leaving Elrond and Aragorn alone. Aragorn stayed silent as he rose to his feet.  
  
"May I be excused, Ada? I would like to get things organized." Elrond nodded, and Aragorn quickly left the room. Elrond sighed as he watched him leave. This would be an interesting trip for the three.  
  
Once Aragorn got to his room he could not hold in his excitement any longer. Finally he was going to see Legolas! He was going to fulfill the promise that the two had made fifteen years ago! He sunk down onto his bed. Tomorrow felt like a lifetime away.  
  
Needing to do something he got up from the bed and headed off to the gardens. The beautiful garden was always peaceful; Aragorn could relax there. Taking a deep breath he sat down on a small bench by a small pond. He closed his eyes and listened to the water trickling from the small fountain in the middle of the pond.  
  
He stayed there for the better part of the day. The night sky had fallen when Aragorn decided to return to his room. He needed to get a full nights rest for his long journey with his brother.  
  
As he approached the entrance to the palace he spotted his father waiting patiently at the top of the stairs. "Good evening Ada." Elrond motioned for Aragorn to follow.  
  
For several minutes they walked in silence, until Elrond stopped to face Aragorn. "Estel I know that I have said this many times, but Mirkwood is not Rivendell. The woodland elves do not take kindly to strangers of the human race."  
  
Aragorn sighed loudly; he was tired of everyone reminding him that he was not an elf. "I know Ada, and I will be careful." Elrond shook his head sadly, "I am sorry Estel, but I only tell you because I love you. I can not afford to lose you."  
  
"I know Ada, I love you too, but I will be safe with Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
Knowing that his two trouble some sons would be watching over Estel for the next month or so did not bode well with Elrond. "Yes, but I must ask you to keep a watchful eye out for your brothers. And make sure they behave themselves in Mirkwood."  
  
Chuckling Aragorn could only imagine what mischief Elrohir and Elladan could get themselves into. "Hmmmm.I do remember Legolas telling me of their first time in Mirkwood." Elrond allowed himself a small laugh. The long corridors of the palace echoed with the laughter that had filled it seconds ago.  
  
"Remember, I have faith in you, my son. Sleep well for you shall be up before dawn." Aragorn sent his father a lopsided grin as they stopped in front of his bedroom door. "Thank you Ada." Elrond embraced the young man into his arms.  
  
"Good night." Aragorn's muffled voice from Elrond's chest, and he let him go.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Elrond turned and headed down the dim hallway to his own room. Leaning against the doorframe, Aragorn watched his father disappear before finally going into his own room.  
  
Aragorn slid into his bed and settled back down against the soft pillows. Shutting his eyes he had hoped to fall asleep, but sleep did not come easily. He lay awake for what seemed like hours.  
  
Finally, he thought, he was going to Mirkwood. What adventures awaited him?  
  
After much tossing and turning Aragorn drifted off and for the first time in a week, slept peacefully.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
As the sun peeked out from behind the mountains the three brothers were up and bustling about to get their supplies packed and onto the horses. Elrond stood back and watched silently.  
  
He was still a bit worried about the idea of his three sons venturing off together. They could cause so much havoc. He felt sorry for King Thranduil; it was his turn to see that he was not the only one with child problems.  
  
When it came time for them to leave, they each gave Elrond a quick hug goodbye. "Elladan, do you have the letter?" Elladan nodded and pulled out the small sealed envelope for his father to see.  
  
"Now remember you two." Elrond turned his main focus to the elven twins, "Watch out for Estel and-" "I am not a baby Ada!" Aragorn complained, sometimes it was frustrating to be a human in an elvish village.  
  
Elrond frowned when Aragorn rudely interrupted him. Seeing the look that the elf lord was sending him, Aragorn shut his mouth. "As I was saying Elladan, Elrohir please stay out of harms way. And for Valar's sake behave yourselves.no pranks!"  
  
Elladan put on a smug face. "Ada do you not have any faith in your loving sons?" Elrohir snickered in the background. Elrond rolled his eyes, "Why do I bother?" Aragorn laughed quietly to himself so as not to hear the wrath of Elrond, as the small scene before him was quite amusing.  
  
Both Elladan and Elrohir mounted their steeds, and Aragorn was about to follow when a hand on his arm stopped him. Turning Aragorn came face to face with Elrond. "Remember Estel, you are the only one who can choose your fate. Fate does not choose you."  
  
Aragorn clasped his father's arm tightly. "Be careful son." "You worry too much Ada. But I thank you for your word have lifted my spirit." With everything being said Aragorn hoisted himself up onto the back of his horse.  
  
"Let us go." Elladan and Elrohir both galloped out of Rivendell's gates. Taking one last look at Elrond and Rivendell, Aragorn took off catching up to his brothers. His heart pounded in anticipation, he was on his way to meet Legolas, finally.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
After riding hard for several minutes, the three riders slowed the pace giving the horses a break. They did not need to exhaust the horses before they got to their destination.  
  
"This should be interesting." Elrohir said after several minutes of nothing but the silence of the forest. "Since when were the three of us together like this?" Elrohir gazed back and forth between Elladan and Aragorn, who were still not speaking to one another.  
  
Aragorn grinned when Elrohir's eyes locked with his. "Yes, this is going to be very interesting." Elladan rolled his eyes as his two younger siblings snickered as they plotted against him. "I knew this was a bad idea." He mumbled to himself as he shook his head.  
  
Elrohir swatted Elladan's arm playfully. "Ahhh, like I have said before Elladan, you need to loosen up. You need to get out more and enjoy yourself."  
  
Elladan groaned in response. Indeed, this was going to be a very long trip to Mirkwood, that is if he survived that long. The small groan sent Aragorn and Elrohir into a laughing fit. It appeared as if Elrohir and Aragorn were teaming up against Elladan, and he did not like that idea at all.  
  
The remainder of the day went by faster then Elladan had expected. He finally gave into Elrohir's taunts and loosened up. The three spent their time joking about and laughing at each other's expense. Pushing, pulling and tugging.  
  
Elladan sighed, having Aragorn around certainly was interesting, and he had always ended up with trouble hot on his trail. It was a wonder how the boy had survived.  
  
Elrohir swung his arm back, accidentally hitting Aragorn's jaw. "Whoa! Elrohir watch that arm of yours!" Aragorn managed to gain his balance and reached over to cuff Elrohir on the side of the head, hard.  
  
Elladan who was a few feet a head of the two, laughed amusingly. He watched as they bickered, and tried to knock each other off the others horse.  
  
"That is enough!" He called out to them, "We are losing light, we should find a place to set up for the night." Elladan gazed up at the darkening sky.  
  
Elrohir and Aragorn both stopped what they were doing and got off their horses. Elrohir took the horses and tied them securely around a tree. Aragorn had agreed to go and find some wood for the fire, while Elladan spread out the bedrolls.  
  
"Ummm.could someone please help me?" Aragorn came into the opening his arms full of thick branches that threatened to topple over. Elrohir, who was closest to Aragorn, rushed to his side and took some of the branches in to his own arms. "Thank you" Aragorn said as he set his pile next to Elladan.  
  
Night had set in quickly, and soon Elladan had a small fire going. The three brothers sat around the fire, embracing the warmth it gave off. For hours they talked, and laughed enjoying the time they spent together.  
  
"So tell me what is Mirkwood like? And the elves? What about King Thranduil? Will I get to meet him?" The laughing ceased as the elven brothers exchanged glances. "That is a lot of questions Estel"  
  
Aragorn looked from Elladan to Elrohir and back to Elladan, noticing the uneasy looks on their faces. "Well.?" he asked slowly.  
  
Elladan cleared his throat. "You already know that Mirkwood was once more breathtaking than Rivendell itself. Over the centuries its beauty has faded, as many evils have made Mirlwoods forests their home."  
  
"The elves of Mirkwood are another story." Elrohir added, "Their beauty surpasses any other creature in Middle-earth." Elladan watched Aragorn as he listened intently to Elrohir's description of the elves of Mirkwood. "They are peaceful and rarely do they wander far from their forests."  
  
"Are they all as skillful as Legolas?" Elladan laughed softly. "No, it takes a lot of practice."  
  
"Prissy little elves."  
  
Both looked over to Elrohir, who had a sly look on his face. "Prissy?" Elladan raised a brow at Elrohir. Elrohir raised his hands in defence, "Well it is true. The woodland elves are high maintenance!"  
  
"You are lucky that Legolas is not here. Do you not remember the last time you called him that?" He warned. Elrohir quickly shut his mouth and looked down at the ground.  
  
Aragorn looked curiously at the twins wondering what Legolas had done to Elrohir. "What did he do?" "Umm.let us forget that whole thing.all right?"  
  
Aragorn sighed, if his brothers were not going to tell him, than he would just have to ask Legolas.  
  
For what seemed like hours, Aragorn listened to Elladan and Elrohir talk about Mirkwood and its 'prissy' elves that lived there. "What about-" "I think we have talked enough for one night. Get some rest Aragorn. We have a long few days ahead of us." Elladan said as Elrohir had already settled himself in to his own bedroll.  
  
"I'll take first watch." Elladan informed the others as he watched Aragorn get into his bedroll. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.  
  
Elrohir waited a few minutes before getting up from the ground and moved towards Elladan who had seated himself on a rock beside the fire. "What are you thinking about?" He asked as he seated himself next to his older brother.  
  
Elladan sighed and titled his head up towards the dark sky. "Nothing.really. Just thinking." Elrohir frowned as he listened to his brother's distant voice. "Well?"  
  
Elladan turned his head to look at Elrohir and shook his head. "Do you think it is a good idea for Estel to be traveling to Mirkwood?"  
  
Elrohir glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Aragorn was still sleeping. The man stirred in his sleep, but did not wake. "Have some faith Elladan. "It is not that. It is just how do you think the woodland elves will react to a human being in their presence?"  
  
Elrohir closed his mouth and frowned. He knew that Elladan had a good point. Mirkwood was not at all like Rivendell. The elves would not be so kind to the young human.  
  
"Do not forget brother, that Legolas will be there. He will stick up for Estel." Elladan narrowed his eyes. "What makes you say that? Estel is not the young child he was fifteen years ago. Legolas will not recognize him, he will see a human, a man, and not the helpless child he had became friends with."  
  
Elrohir did not seem to follow what his brother was saying. "And?" He asked slowly. "Elrohir!" Elladan refrained from raising his voice so as to not wake Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas is an elf. He hates humans just like the rest of them."  
  
Elrohir shook his head as he picked himself off the ground. "You need to have more faith. Legolas is not like his father, and he will treat Estel with the respect he deserves. They are friends. You will see."  
  
"I hope you are right." Elladan said under his breath so Elrohir would not hear. Elladan continued to stare up at the sky, as Elrohir fell asleep, and all was once again silent.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The past five days were long and tiring, but they had finally entered Mirkwoods forests and were not far from Mirkwoods gates.  
  
"Now remember this is not Rivendell. The elves are not use to humans being around." Aragorn rolled his eyes. He had already had this same conversation a least three other times and he was getting frustrated.  
  
Aragorn knew that the two elven villages were completely different, he had learned that from all the history books he had read when he was younger. "Let us just get there first Elladan."  
  
The rest of the morning had gone by uneventful with a few jokes made by Elrohir, followed by Aragorn laughing, and Elladan just rolled his eyes. They could not wait to get to Mirkwood, for they were all exhausted.  
  
Suddenly Elladan's horse came to a stop. Elrohir and Aragorn stopped their laughing from Elrohir's latest comment to turn their attention over to Elladan. "Elladan? Is something-"  
  
"Shh." Elladan interrupted Elrohir and placed his fingers to his lips silencing his brother. Elrohir listened in silence.  
  
Aragorn glanced back and forth between the elven twins, his hearing was not as acute as the elven ears, and he struggled to hear what they were hearing. Elrohir tensed as he came to the realization that they were not alone, he looked over at Elladan who stared back.  
  
"Spiders."  
  
No sooner the words came from Elladan's mouth did the hairy eight-legged creatures showed themselves. Aragorn steadied his frightened horse as he scanned the area before him. What he saw froze the blood in his veins.  
  
Huge black hairy spiders swarmed over the tree branches above them. There were so many, Aragorn could not even begin to count. Elladan slid off his horse and grabbed for his bow, Elrohir and Aragorn quickly followed his lead. The spiders moved in on their pray.  
  
"This is not how I planned on my first trip to Mirkwood." Aragorn muttered to himself. "That will teach you to not complain about being bored Estel." Elrohir responded as he drew back on his bow, ready to let loose.  
  
"Shall we?" he gestured. Aragorn drew his sword a smile appeared on his face. "I bet I can kill more than you." Aragorn wagered, trying to ease the seriousness of the situation. Elladan growled when Elrohir agreed to the small bet. "I do not think that this is the right time to be making such wagers."  
  
Suddenly one of the hairy beasts jumped down off one of the high branches, fangs barred as it headed towards the three. Elladan swung his bow around and shot at the spider.  
  
The creature fell to the ground, its eight legs twitching in the air. As soon as the spider hit the ground, the others made their attack.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir continued to fire their arrows at point blank range, faster than the eye. Bodies fell to the ground, dead, but there was still no end in sight. Aragorn swung his sword, thrusting it into a spiders belly, killing it instantly.  
  
A spider clung itself to Elrohir's leg. Letting out a small cry, Elrohir managed to shake the creature off before it could sink its teeth into him. "We have to get out of here!" Elladan yelled frantically at his two brothers.  
  
Aragorn had just finished slicing through another spider when he turned his attention over at Elladan. The spiders seemed to grow in number, and the two elves were running thin of arrows. "How they have surrounded us!" he called back.  
  
Elrohir cursed under his breath as he reached into his quiver and came back empty. He threw down his bow and unsheathed two elven knives, one in either hand. Elladan was also forced to draw his knives as all his arrows had been used. A sweep of his arm and Elladan stabbed at a spider coming towards his.  
  
They needed to get out, somehow.  
  
Without warning four more of the beasts dropped down on to the travelers. Two of them slammed into Elladan's back, causing his to stumble forward. Elladan had no time to react as the spiders bore him to the ground.  
  
Elladan felt the burning sensation as one of the spiders fangs sunk into the side of his neck. He stumbled to his knees, feeling the spider's venom coursing through his veins, making his vision blur. Reaching over his shoulder and grabbing the beast, Elladan threw the spider into a tree.  
  
"Elladan?" Elrohir looked over to his brother; the helplessness in his voice was easily heard. The paleness of his brother frightened him. They were losing this battle, badly.  
  
The fight continued, and Elladan fought the venom that was working against him and forced his body to move. It was getting harder for him to breath, and the world spun around him. He could not keep going for much longer.  
  
Aragorn and Elrohir could both hear their brother's rapid breathing, something was not right. As much as either one of them wanted to help, they could not. They needed to survive, to win.  
  
The three were being pushed closer together, into a corner, with no way out. If that was not the worst of it, Elladan finally caved in. His eyes rolled back into his head as he slid silently to the ground.  
  
"Elladan!!" Elrohir had to restrain himself from dropping everything and rushing to his brother's side. Aragorn gripped onto Elrohir's arm, letting him know to stay focused on their current situation.  
  
Elrohir and Aragorn moved in closer together, backs nearly touching, trying to protect Elladan who lay face down on the ground, unconscious. The spiders had stopped attacking as they moved in closer for the kill.  
  
They were surrounded.  
  
TBC......  
  
**_Ohh...aren't I evil? Lol...now you're all gonna have to wait to find out what happens =) Don't hate me!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
*Leggylover03: Ohhh...don't cry!! It's here! Happy you liked the chapter =) thanks for the review.  
  
*Alicia: Well, I am glad that you liked my prequel! Hope you like this story just as much ^_^ And I posted it on time...it's a first...so now you don't have to hunt me down and force me to write =)  
  
*Tithen Min: Welcome back! I want so badly to see England! So I made your day? Yay...don't think I've ever done that before =) You? Freaking me out with your ranting?? Never. Lol...I am flattered that you have such faith in this story. I do hope this story turns out. Oh and rant away...I don't mind it one bit. And the wet twins...I thought that was kinda of cute heehee =)  
  
*Dragonsgirl22: Ohhh!! A cookie, and ice cream!! Wow, lucky me...now I feel guilty that I'm gonna leave you guys hanging...  
  
*NaughtyNat: I have no clue if Aragorn was 26 when he found out, but since I'm the writer that is how it's gonna be!! Lol...yeah my last story was sort of uneventful...but don't worry...this one has some elf and ranger torture ^_~ hope you stick around!  
  
*Andmetwen: I know how ya feel! I hate waiting!! Drives me crazy. Ohhh...you're adding me to your fav's list!! Why thank you!! A sequel?? Hmm...well I will think about that one...it'll give me something to do over the summer!! _****_Lol_****_...I'm so happy you're already lovin' this one._****__**


	3. Chapter Three

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of LotR. _****_  
  
Ack…I am soooo sorry. I did not expect to be gone so long! My bad!! Lol...I was enjoying summer so much that I almost forgot about this story...hanging out by the poolside all day long...I wish I could do that forever *sigh*   
  
Well...I'm on holiday right now...in Germany...gonna be there for the rest of the summer =) Now before you get your pitchforks out and start hunting me down *cough* Alicia * cough*...I'll let you know that I still plan on updating throughout the month of August. My friend that I'm staying with is more then happy to let me use her computer. So look for an update sometime in the next two weeks.   
  
And as you may have all guessed, I'm not an expert of Middle-Earth. So please bear with me here if I make and obvious mistakes...and don't hesitate to correct them =) I'm gonna shut up now, cause I'm sure you just wanna get to the story...hope you like:__   
  
_  
  
Fear of the Heart   
  
~*Chapter Three*~   
  
  
  
Aragorn held the sword steady in his hands as he swallowed the lump in his throat. The spiders drew in closer to their prey. Suddenly from out of nowhere, an arrow sped towards one of the creatures approaching Elrohir's leg, embedding itself deep into the thick body of the spider, killing it instantly.   
  
Both startled and shocked, Elrohir and Aragorn searched the area to find out where exactly the shooter of the arrow was hiding. As if on cue, eight hooded figures stepped out from the shadows of the trees, armed with long elven bows. A ninth figure appeared from one of the lower branches of a tree in front of them.   
  
Aragorn backed closer into his brother. "Are they friends…or foes?" he whispered. Elrohir just smiled as he recognized the dark green cloaks that the hooded strangers wore. "Friends…they are elves…from Mirkwood!" Elrohir replied happily.   
  
Aragorn watched the elf on top of the branch; he appeared to be the leader of the group. The hooded elf raised one slender hand and yelled something in elvish that Aragorn could not quite catch.   
  
Simultaneously the other elves raised their bows, ready to attack at any given moment. The leader strung an arrow onto his own bow and slowly pulled back the string, aiming low.   
  
Seeing the new threat the remaining spiders retreated back into the depth of the forest.   
  
Elrohir let his arms fall limply to his sides, and immediately turned his attention to the fallen form behind him. With trembling fingers, Elrohir's hand traveled up Elladan's pale neck, looking for any sign to show that his brother was still alive. He let the breath that he had been holding out as he found the weak, but steady pulse.   
  
"Elrohir?" Aragorn brow creased with concern for his unconscious brother.   
  
"He needs a healer." Elrohir's voice was barely a whisper, which shook slightly. Before Aragorn could comfort Elrohir, something caught the corner of his eye. The hooded elf that was perched on top of the branch jumped soundlessly to the ground. The elf walked towards the three.   
  
"Um…thank you Master elf. We are greatly in your debt." Aragorn smiled at the hooded elf and extended his hand towards their rescuer. Instead of reaching out to take Aragorn's hand, the elf reached up to his hood with both hands and removed it.   
  
Aragorn held back an astonished gasp as he found himself looking at the wondrously fair face of…Legolas!   
  
"Legolas?" he managed to choke out.   
  
Legolas' eyes settled onto the human staring at him and frowned. How was it that a human knew who he was? Letting out a small snort of disapproval, Legolas pushed the man out of his way and knelt down next to Elrohir. He cast a worried look at Elrohir.   
  
"What happened?" he asked.   
  
Elrohir's eyes widened as he saw Legolas next to him. "Legolas!" Sending his old friend a smile, he took the elf into a friendly embrace.   
  
"Tis good to see you again Elrohir, but please I must know what has happened to Elladan…is he…"   
  
"NO! He…he was bitten by one of the spiders. We must get him to the he-" Legolas cut Elrohir off as he abruptly shot to his feet and called over one of the other elves, who were talking quietly to one another.   
  
"Galendur get the horses, and send someone a head to warn the healers of our arrival." Galendur nodded and jogged back to the small group of elves, and the eight of them vanished into the forest.   
  
Legolas extended his hand in front of Elrohir, who just stared at it. "Come on Elrohir." Raising his head slowly, Elrohir took the hand and rose to his feet. "My friend, tell me why you are journeying to Mirkwood?"   
  
Elrohir let out a small cry and stooped down to Elladan and grabbed the letter that their father had given to Elladan. "I had almost forgotten!"   
  
Elrohir handed the letter over to Legolas. "A letter for your fa-" Elrohir's voice trailed off as his eyes glanced past Legolas to where Aragorn was standing. "To King Thranduil." He finished as Aragorn narrowed his eyes at Elrohir suspiciously.   
  
Legolas nodded and put the letter away and turned to face Aragorn. "Now, this brings up another question…" Aragorn frowned as he listened to Legolas talking to Elrohir about him as if he was not standing right next to them. He shifted uncomfortably under the cold stare that he was receiving from the fair-haired elf.   
  
"Why did you bring this…this human. You know how much the King dislikes them." Legolas' voice was sharp and bitter, sending shivers down Aragorn's back. He was displeased that his old friend had not remembered him , and was treating him as if he were the enemy.   
  
"Legolas." A low growl from Elrohir tore Legolas' eyes from Aragorn, who was glad that he did not have to look at the intense glare any longer. Elrohir shook his head at his younger friend. He hated to admit it, but Elladan might have been right.   
  
Aragorn was not the harmless child Legolas had met some fifteen years ago. So much had happened between man and elves…so much distrust. Elrohir licked his dry lips as he found Legolas waiting for him to say something. "Do you not remember him?"   
  
Legolas' brow creased, "And should I?" he asked flatly.   
  
Aragorn let out a heavy sigh as he heard Legolas' reply. He had hoped that the woodland elf would remember him. This was not what he had expected.   
  
"This human, Legolas, is my brother-Estel." Both Elrohir and Aragorn watched in amusement at Legolas' reaction as his face was drained of all colour.   
  
Legolas stood there dumbstruck, his mouth moved up and down as he tried to form words. "Uh…I…E…Estel? You…" He was lost for words.   
  
Elrohir smiled and patted Legolas lightly on the shoulder. "What did you expect? It has been fifteen years since you have seen him, and he is a human."   
  
Legolas slowly recovered from he shock of seeing the boy whom he had save, looking very much like an adult. "I…uh…Estel you have certainly…grown."   
  
Although there was still some uncertainty in Legolas' eyes, Aragorn was just glad that the bitter tone towards him had vanished. "I must apologize for my rudeness earlier." Legolas gave Aragorn a warm friendly smile.   
  
"Do not worry about it. Let us just get Elladan to a healer." Aragorn smiled back, this was what he had expected.   
  
Before Legolas could reply Galendur returned with the horses. Two of the elven hunters took Elladan and helped to seat him in front of Elrohir.   
  
Legolas swiftly hoisted himself onto his horses back, and turned to make sure that everyone was ready to ride on. "Let's go."   
  
As they headed towards Mirkwood, Elrohir moved his horse along side Legolas. "Thank the Valar you came along when you did. You saved our lives…thank you."   
  
"It was nothing. We were hunting nearby. And I am just glad that you are all right." Elrohir cast a worried glance towards Elladan and hugged him close to his body. "Elladan will be fine. My healers may not be a good as your father, but they can treat him."   
  
"Yes. I know, but what of Estel?"   
  
Legolas glanced over his shoulder to where Aragorn was riding behind them. "I will make sure that he is treated with the same respect as you or I."   
  
Elrohir mouthed a silent 'thank you' and smiled at the elf. Legolas brushed a strand of hair from his face and tucked it behind one of his pointed ears. He closed his eyes and listened to the birds singing throughout the forest. Elrohir chucked softly.   
  
Aragorn watched the two elves talking quietly, and wondering what it was that they were talking about.   
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
  
It was not long before the group of riders rode through the gates of Mirkwood. As soon as they had stopped Aragorn slid off his horse and gazed at his surroundings.   
  
Mirkwood was truly a breathtaking place, the trees were a lush green. It was more then what he was expecting, in a way it had almost reminded him of Rivendell.   
  
Legolas brushed past Aragorn and run up to meet with the healer who was standing at the top of the palace entrance waiting anxiously. Aragorn watched the healer bow his head respectively to the younger elf.   
  
The two talked quietly amongst each other as the other elves helped Elrohir get Elladan safely to the ground. With some hesitance Elrohir let them take his brother away.   
  
The healer once again bowed to Legolas before beckoning the elves carrying the unconscious Elladan to follow him inside.   
  
Elrohir's shoulders slumped as his brother disappeared from his view. He could not stop the tears that formed in his eyes, even after knowing that Elladan would be fine. A slender hand came to rest on his shoulder and squeezed gently.   
  
Elrohir was startled as he looked up to found himself gazing into the clear blue eyes of his friend, Legolas. Legolas did not like to see his friend in such a sad state, but all he could do was send his friend an encouraging smile as he helped Elrohir to his feet.   
  
"Come, you must speak to my father, so he can send word to Elrond that you have all arrived. The stable boy shall tend to your horses." Elrohir was about to protest when seeing Elladan was not the first thing out of Legolas' mouth when Legolas sent him a glare that shut him up.   
  
Aragorn tired to suppress a small yawn that did not go unnoticed by Legolas' sharp eyes.   
  
"I will see to it that you two are given a room. You must be exhausted by your long journey." He spun on his heels and made his way to the top of the stairs and disappeared inside. Aragorn and Elrohir looked at one another before dashing off, trying to keep up the fast pace.   
  
Aragorn could not believe that he was going to be meeting King Thranduil. He wondered what the King was like in person. When he was much younger Aragorn was told many unpleasant things about the King of Mirkwood.   
  
His eyes settled on Legolas, and imagined that the King would probably look like the rest of Legolas' race. Since Aragorn had arrived he had seen many fair-haired elves, but none of them could even come close to matching Legolas' beauty.   
  
They turned a corner to another corridor that looked almost identical as the last one. Legolas and Elrohir were talking quietly ahead of Aragorn, who continued to look curiously down each passing hallway. To Aragorn's dismay they went down yet another long hallway. A man could easily get lost in the maze of hallways.   
  
Another thought came to mind as Legolas led them through another dimly lit hallway. Legolas seemed to know his way around the palace, and if this was anything like Rivendell then very few elves had access from within the palace walls.   
  
Lost in his train of thoughts Aragorn did not notice the two elves in front of him stop. Aragorn stumbled into Elrohir sending the two crashing to the ground.   
  
"Ara…Estel!"   
  
Elrohir had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying Aragorn's real name. Aragorn had already told him that he did not want to be known as Aragorn, but as Estel. Elrohir had agreed as he himself did not know how Legolas would react to knowing that Estel was really Isildur's heir.   
  
Legolas chuckled at the two and knocked on the large door in front of him. A muffled voice came from inside.   
  
"What!"   
  
Legolas let out a heavy sigh and he turned to his friends with his finger to his lips. Slowly, Legolas pushed the two connecting doors wide open.   
  
Aragorn peered over Elrohir's head to see an elf hunched over a large chestnut desk. Stacked books and paper completely covered the desktop. Aragorn could only guess that he was in the King's private study, and that the elf sitting behind the desk was non other then King Thranduil himself.   
  
The King looked up from his desk and set his quill down, staring long and hard at the three standing before him, silently. He rose to his feet "Yes?" Thranduil raised his eyebrow questioningly at Legolas.   
  
Aragorn stayed behind the two elves, but looked the King up and down. It was remarkable at how Legolas resembled the King. The same sparkling, crystal blue eyes, and golden blond hair. Much unlike the other elves that he had seen in Mirkwood. If he hadn't known better, he'd say that the two were related.   
  
The tension between the two Mirkwood elves was unmistakable. Thranduil folded his arms, frowning. "If you have nothing important to tell me, then I suggest you leave. I am very busy Legolas."   
  
Legolas flinched slightly at the bite in Thranduil's voice. Sucking in a breath of air, Legolas took a small step closer to Thranduil and held out his hands in protest. "Father! The sons of Elrond have traveled far bearing a letter from Lord Elrond."   
  
Thranduil's intense gaze settled on Elrohir, then back to Legolas. "And?" he said impatiently. Legolas handed the letter that Elrohir had given him over to his father.   
  
King Thranduil mumbled what Aragorn thought to be a 'thank you' and was about to return to his desk when he got a good look at the third member of the small group. Thranduil narrowed his eyes at Aragorn.   
  
"A human?"   
  
Aragorn felt a chill down his spine as he caught Thranduil's cold and bitter tone. Legolas' eyes widened as his father pushed both him and Elrohir from his path and stepped forward so that he almost came nose to nose with Aragorn. Aragorn swallowed hard as the intimidating elf towered over him.   
  
"My Lord." Elrohir cut in as he slipped between the two. "You remember my father took in a human child so long ago. Estel is my brother. And as you had said many years ago that the sons of Elrond would always be welcomed in Mirkwood. Legolas has welcomed all of us into your home"   
  
"A human." Thranduil snorted, "Filthy creatures. Greedy and pathetic, always causing trouble."   
  
Aragorn began to open his mouth to protest at the rude remark before Elrohir jabbed him hard in the stomach, cutting him off.   
  
Thranduil gave one last disapproving look at Aragorn before turning to Legolas. "I do not like the idea of a man roaming the hallways of my home!"   
  
Legolas grabbed his father's arm firmly and pulled him closer. "Father, please! They are our guests, Estel is a guest. You need not be rude!" Legolas' voice was clearly spoken as Thranduil shook his head and went to sit down at his desk once more.   
  
"Fine." Thranduil said sharply, and pointed a finger accusingly at Legolas. "But keep him within your sight."   
  
Legolas and Elrohir both bowed their heads respectfully before pushing Aragorn out into the corridor. Legolas closed the door behind them, but not before saying one last thing to his father: "Thank you, and please get some rest. Goodnight Ada."   
  
Elrohir leaned against the wall opposite to the door and slid to he floor. "That went well." He said lightly.   
  
Legolas raised his hands to his temples and rubbed them gently. "Hmmmm…Estel, I must apologize for my father's rude behavior."   
  
Aragorn shrugged, he was mostly interested to know that Legolas was King Thranduil's only son, which made him the crowned prince of Mirkwood. "That is quite all right, Legolas…or should I say; Prince Legolas." Aragorn smirked, he could tell by the look on his friend's face that he did not yet want Aragorn to know his relation to the King just yet.   
  
"Ahhh…"   
  
Elrohir gazed up at the speechless elf.   
  
"Sorry." Legolas said, when he finally managed to find his tongue.   
  
Elrohir sighed and got to his feet. He began to walk down the hallway. "We have seen your father. Now I want to see Elladan."   
  
Legolas nodded. "I know. I shall take you there, but first I must tell you that you are going the wrong way." Legolas pointed in the opposite direction in which Elrohir was heading, and swiftly led the two brothers to the room Elladan was in.   
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
  
As they walked in the room they saw Elladan laying comfortably in a large bed, his eyes closed. His face was still unnaturally pale, but better then it had been.   
  
Elrohir rushed to his brother's side and sat down in a chair that he quickly pulled over to the bedside. Aragorn sat himself on the edge of the bed and grabbed a hold of Elladan's hand.   
  
The healer entered the room and stood tall next to Legolas who stayed at the door watching the scene before him. "How is he?" Legolas asked quietly never taking his eyes off in front of him.   
  
"He will survive. He is going to be resting for the next few days, until he has fully recovered his strength."   
  
Legolas chuckled softly. "Thank you. Now for the hard part, getting these two to rest." The healer sent Legolas a small grin.   
  
"You should also get some sleep."   
  
"Yes and I shall." Legolas turned his attention over to Elrohir. "Elrohir, Elladan will be here in the morning. I suggest that you get some sleep. Estel, your room is the second to the right, and Elrohir's is the first on the left."   
  
Not getting a response from either of the two, Legolas walked over and pulled up anther chair on the other side of the bed. "Elrohir there is nothing for you to worry about. Elladan will be fine, he is resting, just like what you should be doing."   
  
Elrohir paid no attention to Legolas as he continued to stare down at Elladan in a trance like state. Legolas frowned, and deciding that there was nothing else that he could do, gave up. Aragorn gazed over at Legolas and touched his arm lightly.   
  
Grey eyes met blue.   
  
"Get some rest. I will try and make sure that he gets some rest."   
  
"Goodnight." Legolas raised himself out of the chair and headed to the door. "If you need anything at all, my room is the third door to the right." Aragorn nodded.   
  
Giving one last look at Elladan, Legolas slipped out of the room. Aragorn watched as Legolas left the room.   
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
  
For hours he and Elrohir sat by Elladan's bedside in silence. Finally Aragorn moved and reached out to tug Elrohir's arm, trying to pull him away from the chair he had rooted himself in.   
  
"Aragorn let go!" Elrohir hissed as he wrenched his arm from Aragorn's grasp.   
  
"Elrohir, tis time you get some sleep." Despite Aragorn's best efforts, Elrohir refused to budge. Aragorn sighed, rather then arguing hopelessly with Elrohir he turned to leave the room.   
  
"I am going to bed. Goodnight Elrohir."   
  
"Goodnight Aragorn."   
  
Aragorn got the healer, who showed him down the hallway to an empty room.   
  
Exhausted from the long day, Aragorn flopped down onto the bed, not bothering to change out of his dirty clothes. As soon as Aragorn's head touched the pillow he was asleep.   
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
  
Elrohir hardly noticed his brother leaving. He squeezed Elladan's cold, lifeless hand. Elrohir remained by his brother's side late into the night.   
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
  
Aragorn woke late in the afternoon; he was surprised at how tired he actually was. He stumbled out of his bed and put some clean clothes on.   
  
Buttoning his tunic, Aragorn opened the door to his room and scanned the hallway-no one was in sight. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to Elladan's room, where the door remained open.   
  
As he entered the room Aragorn expected Elrohir to still be hunched over Elladan. But to his surprise Legolas replaced Elrohir's usual spot next to the bedside. Legolas jerked his head as he heard Aragorn approach.   
  
"Where is Elrohir? I never thought he would leave this room." He joked.   
  
Legolas remained silent, but smiled back at Aragorn before looking back down. Aragorn followed Legolas' gaze and with a jolt realized that Elladan was propped up against several pillows, and was wide-awake.   
  
"Elladan! Tis good to see you awake!" Aragorn rushed over to his brother's side.   
  
"Good morning to you too." Elladan's voice was raspy when he spoke. "How do you fare?" Aragorn asked.   
  
"Better."   
  
Aragorn watched Legolas as he stood to grab a glass of water that was out of his reach. He handed the cup to Elladan. "Here drink this." Elladan accepted the cup and finished it off in one gulp.   
  
"Elrohir finally went to his own room a few hours ago, after Elladan woke." Legolas informed Aragorn as he sat back down. "And you should be resting also, Elladan."   
  
"Legolas, I feel fine!" Elladan protested as he moved to sit up straighter, only to be pushed gently back by Aragorn.   
  
"He is right Elladan, you are still recovering."   
  
Elladan pouted childishly. "Yes, mother."   
  
Legolas chuckled as he rose to his feet to stretch his stiff limbs. "My father once again thanks you all for delivering that letter from Elrond, apparently it was important."   
  
Aragorn exchanged a small curious look with Elladan before he spoke. "Legolas, what did the letter say?"   
  
Legolas shrugged. "That he would not say." Aragorn frowned at Legolas' reply. "I wonder why such the secrecy?" He said out loud mostly to himself.   
  
Aragorn and Legolas both became silent, each one thinking about the letter from Rivendell. Elladan lay listening to the two talking as he slowly felt himself drifting off.   
  
Legolas headed away from the bed and turned to face Aragorn. "I wish I knew what the letter said, but for the meantime would you care to join me for lunch?"   
  
Aragorn hesitated and glanced down to see Elladan had fallen asleep. He turned back to Legolas grinning. "I would be delighted to."   
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
  
Legolas showed Aragorn into a large dinning room. The two sat down at the long table and began to eat. Elrohir strolled briskly into the room, looking quite awake, and not at all happy. He sat down next to Aragorn. "Galendur told me where to find you two."   
  
"Have a restful sleep?" Legolas asked. Aragorn noticed the mischievous smile that played on Legolas' fair face.   
  
Elrohir narrowed his eyes at Legolas. "Do not think that I forgive you for last night!" He spat.   
  
Legolas could hardly hide his amusement as he remembered the night before. "What did I do?" He asked trying his best to look innocent.   
  
Aragorn looked from Legolas to Elrohir and back to Legolas. "What did he do?" Aragorn asked, suddenly interested in what had happened while he had been sleeping.   
  
"What did he do!? He drugged me! The little prissy elf!" Elrohir snapped as his fist connected with the table.   
  
Legolas smiled smugly, obviously proud of what he had done. "How else was I going to get you to sleep?" Aragorn laughed as he saw Elrohir's death glare towards Legolas.   
  
"Enough of that." Aragorn said, continuing to snicker.   
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes.   
  
Legolas stood up from the table catching the attention of the two brothers. "I thank you both for joining me, but I must take leave. There is something that I need to discuss with my father." Although he had to go, part of him wished he could stay and enjoy spending more time with his friends. "I shall see you two later."   
  
Aragorn waited until Legolas left the room before turning to Elrohir. "So he is the Prince of Mirkwood? Why did you not tell me?"   
  
Elrohir shrugged. "Legolas does not let many know of his title. He just wants to be treated like everyone else and not like royalty." Aragorn nodded slowly as Elrohir continued, "Besides, you have yet to tell him your true name…Aragorn."   
  
Aragorn groaned at the reminder, he knew that one of these days he would have to tell Legolas his human name, but he was afraid of just how Legolas would react. Even tough no one said anything, it was clear to Aragorn that Legolas was like most of the elves in Mirkwood, and did not trust the human race.   
  
And it was probably because Aragorn was introduced to him as Estel, Lord Elrond's adopted son, that Legolas trusted him. Aragorn did not want to lose the friendship that he and Legolas were just starting, and telling Legolas that he was Isildur's heir could cause a rift in that trusting friendship.   
  
Elrohir watched sadly as Aragorn continued to eat in silence. He knew that he was struggling with the matter of telling Legolas his heritage. He smiled to himself, for he knew that Legolas would not turn his back from his friend even if he were Aragorn son of Arathorn. A name was just a name after all.   
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
  
Aragorn rubbed his tired eyes. After they had finished their lunch, the two went back to Elladan's room where they remained for several hours keeping the bed ridden elf company. Without a word Aragorn went to the door.   
  
"Where are you going?" Elrohir asked.   
  
"It's late, and I am getting tired. I was just going to lay down and rest my eyes." Elrohir's eyes followed Aragorn suspiciously as he left. Aragorn never liked lying to his brothers, but he needed to speak to Legolas, privately. And he was sure that Elrohir would disagree to him wandering the palace on his own.   
  
He searched everywhere, wondering blindly. Turning down yet another corridor, Aragorn suddenly found himself outside in a small courtyard. He was about to turn back inside when he spotted Legolas in the far back, practicing his archery.   
  
Aragorn stood back watching Legolas shoot with perfect accuracy. With amazing speed, Legolas was able to hit the very center of the target, every time, splitting his previous arrows.   
  
"How do you do that?"   
  
Legolas let his bow drop to his side and turned his attention to Aragorn. "Practice, as I have told you before." Aragorn chuckled, "Yes that you have."   
  
Legolas walked past Aragorn and sat down on a bench. He made a small gesture for Aragorn to join him. "Estel, tell me what have you been doing since I last saw you?" Aragorn smiled as he went over to sit next to Legolas. "Traveling mostly, with some fellow Rangers." He answered.   
  
"I knew you would make a fine Ranger. You have a knack of finding trouble." A playful smile appeared on Legolas face. "Very funny." Aragorn retorted back flatly.   
  
Legolas laughed lightly. The harmonious sound of the elf's laughter put Aragorn's heart at ease. His smile quickly disappeared as he reminded himself why he needed to talk to Legolas, he had to tell the truth. "Legolas, there is something that I must tell you."   
  
The musical laugh faded when Legolas caught sight of the serious look in Aragorn's eyes.   
  
"Estel?"   
  
Aragorn took in a deep breath. "My…uh…my real name is not Estel…" Aragorn raised his head to see Legolas listening intently to him waiting for Aragorn to continue. "My name is Aragorn."   
  
Aragorn watched Legolas' reaction, waiting for the elf to be angered by the news. Legolas sat there and smiled.   
  
Smiling, he was smiling? Aragorn was confused. This was not what he had in mind. So he tried again, "I am Isildur's heir. The son of Arathorn."   
  
Legolas cocked his head at Aragorn who was still looking puzzled by Legolas' reaction. "I….but….are you not…" Aragorn trailed off, not sure what to say next.   
  
He almost fell from the bench when he heard Legolas laughing. "You thought what my friend? That I would be angry at you because of who you are?" Legolas waited for an answer, but got none, as Aragorn hung his head sheepishly.   
  
"Estel?" he asked.   
  
"I did not think that you would take the news so well." Aragorn replied truthfully.   
  
"After you had gone to sleep last night, I went back to talk to Elrohir. He told me everything." Legolas explained.   
  
"Was that before you drugged him?" Aragorn smiled slyly. "Of course." Legolas replied. The two shared a small laugh, before Aragorn rose to his feet. "It is late, I think I shall turn in for the night."   
  
"I am planning on going hunting tomorrow would you like to come?"   
  
Aragorn's face lit up, "That would be great!"   
  
"Good, we leave at dawn; quickly and quietly." Aragorn nodded, and noticed that Legolas was not showing any signs of getting up. "Staying out here?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Goodnight Legolas, and thank you."   
  
Legolas nodded and watched as Aragorn went back inside the palace. Sighing softly he stared up at the starry sky. Elrohir had been right, he needed to put the past behind him. Humans were not all bad, he had Aragorn for proof. Now if only he could convince his father of that. Legolas chuckled softly to himself.   
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
  
Elrohir had watched the conversation that had gone on between the human and elf from a small balcony above the courtyard. He smiled to himself. It had been a good idea to bring Aragorn to Mirkwood.   
  
His father was right, Legolas and Aragorn would make a good team. Elrohir walked back inside and returned to his spot by Elladan's side.   
  
  
TBC…………   
  
  
**_Okay...that was a lot longer then I had originally planned it to be, but since I left you guys without an update for so long I thought I'd be nice. Next chapter should be out a lot sooner then it was the last chapter... it all depends ^_~ __  
  
And I came across what age Aragorn was when he found out his heritage...well I think it said that he was age 20. It says it somewhere in the Appendixes.   
  
  
*Reviews*   
  
  
*Tithen Min-Argh....there you go making me blush =) More detail makes a story more full? For some strange reason that makes some sense....must be the whole being a blonde. Oh well. All I know is that your sooo sweet with your compliments =) And as I would love to say more....gotta start on the next chappie before Alicia tries to hunt me down.... *runs off*   
  
*Aralondwen-Eep!! Crazy girl trying to burn me before I get the next chappie up!! When it comes to you with marshmallows and a flame thrower...I am going to stand faaaarrr away =) Lol, plz don't die waiting for the next chappie. Thanks for your e-mail. I know, ff.net...*Grrrrrrr* sometimes I just want to kick the computer when I try to upload things onto this site.   
  
*Andmetwen-I am not evil! See this *points to halo above head* well sure it's a bit crocked, but still! Well Who am I to disagree with my readers? Lol.   
  
*Shadow-I will never leave you guys hanging...I hate it when ppl never finish their stories. I die not knowing what happens. Me I just really suck at updating on a regular basis...hee hee...but I will always finish a story =) thanks for the review.   
  
*Amlugwen-You should read those stories! They are fab! Love the elf and ranger torture =) Lol...cliffies are necessary in every story. Thanks for the review, and good guessing, but them again it wasn't that hard was it?   
  
*Maverickgirl-Legolas to save the day *grins* as usual =) You know I should really get my but away from my patio deck and update sooner. I feel so bad for not updating for like a month. Forgive me?   
  
*Leggylover03-Lol...if you like Estel pain, then you're gonna like chapter 5 *hint hint* I'm not doing good with the whole updating thing an I? Well better later then non at all =) Am I right?   
  
*Shaan Lien- You weren't the only person having trouble with who was talking ^_~ It's a sad thing when an auther becomes confused with her own writing...Lol. And thanks a bunch for the reminder, I completely forgot about the saddle thing =) It's greatly appreciated. Glad you're liking my story!   
  
*Grumpy-Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you like this one too =) Again sorry for the wait.   
  
*Wispykitty-You like? *jumps up* yay. Thanks for the review, and so sorry for the long wait.   
  
*Alicia-Ugh...I know, I know. *bad Sirith* I'm finding it hard to upload my chapters since my 'wonderful' motherhas gotten rid of the internet! And then there's the holidays...but if you really want to track me down...I'll be in Germany till September, so good luck ^_~   
  
*Littlefish-Wow. I was floored when I read your review! I think you are such a talented writer, and love you two stories! I'm glad you like my characterization. Is my writing really easy to read? And here I was having a hard time reading it *shrugs* oh well. _******_Thanks_****_ for the review._******


	4. Chapter Four

**_*Disclaimer: Ya, ya I know...I don't own anything why don't ya go and rub my face in it! *grins* Well I may not own Legolas or Aragorn, or the Twins. I do however own Galendur, and Tralyin =) So yay I do own something!! _**

**_Well…I'm here with the next chapter =) The German family that I'm staying with think I'm crazy, mainly because whenever I get the chance I'm writing the next chapter to this story my notebook. Oh well *sigh* Me, I'm just happy that I've got this chapter up before Alicia could send her people after me *looks around for angry mob with pitchforks* yep, I think I'm in the clear =) _**

**_**INPORTANT** if anyone is wondering where all my reviews went…well I really suck at using computers…I ended up deleting this whole story!! *grrrr* I am very angry at my self….I don't think I'm gonna stay up till 6 am working on my chapters anymore, it's not a good idea! And anyways I was hoping that everyone that had reviewed any of my previous chapters, then maybe they could try to put them back up…please!!! I would very much love it if you could!! I really loved all of those reviews…and I'd like to have them back. I'm still hitting myself with a book for letting this happen!!_**

**_ And as you all may have guessed I am not an expert of Middle-earth. So please bear with me when I make any mistakes, and don't hesitate to correct me =) I'm gonna let you all read the story now =) Hope you like…and don't forget to review._**

****

Fear of the Heart 

~*Chapter Four*~

The sun had just started to rise up from the horizon when Aragorn met Legolas in front of the entrance to Mirkwood. Aragorn opened his mouth to greet Legolas only to be hushed by him. He looked questioningly over at the elf that had already begun to mount himself on to his horse. 

"Hurry, we must move quickly." 

Aragorn hopped onto his own horse, still looking curiously over at Legolas who seemed rather rushed. "What is the rush? You aren't afraid of the guards stopping us are you?" Aragorn teased. 

Legolas shot a glare in Aragorn's direction that almost sent him into a laughing fit. 

"Do not tell me that you have not informed your father, or anyone in that matter, of our plans?" When he received no answer from Legolas, he continued to push, "Well?" 

"Shut your mouth and let us get going!" Legolas hissed. Giving his horse a gentle kick, Legolas' horse sped off in a fast canter and headed through the gates of Mirkwood before Aragorn could think of anything else to say. 

Chuckling to himself, Aragorn quickly followed Legolas, trying to catch up. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Several hours later the two found themselves taking a small rest by a large river. "Do you think they will follow?" Aragorn asked, thinking if any of Mirkwood's guards would come to bring their prince back to them. 

Legolas shrugged and took a bite of his stale Lembas bread. "I think that my father has long given up on trying to keep me within Mirkwood's gates." 

Aragorn smiled as he stretched himself out onto the ground. "I know how you feel." 

"Yes I know, and you ran away because of it. Which brings me to wonder, did your brothers ever take you out hunting?" Legolas seated himself cross-legged beside Aragorn. 

"Yes, when I was 13, and after Elladan made sure that I could defend myself." Aragorn rolled his eyes at the last part. 

Legolas snickered softly. "He is just over protective." Aragorn rolled his eyes again. "He's only that way because he cares for you." Legolas pointed out. 

"Whose side are you on? I am an adult by human standards and he's still prancing about as if I were an eight year old!" 

Legolas laughed at his friend as he stood to his feet. He walked towards his horse who was drinking the water from the lake and patted it. The smooth fur was warm against his fingers. "What was your first time out with Elrohir and Elladan like?" he asked. 

Aragorn groaned as he flashed back to his first trip with his brothers. He sat up, facing Legolas. "A disaster! I was trying so hard to prove to Elladan that I was old enough to handle things on my own. I ended up getting lost, and I almost went over a cliff." 

"Went over a cliff?" Legolas repeated in disbelief. 

"Well…" Aragorn shifted his hands into his lap and avoided eye contact with Legolas. He grinned sheepishly. "It was dark! And I was having a hard time seeing where I was going." 

"Yes…and I am guessing that your brothers were the ones who found you and hulled you to safety?" Aragorn mumbled something quietly under his breath, but with Legolas' acute hearing could hear what he said perfectly. "It is not like you are so perfect!" 

Legolas only smiled sweetly, not showing any signs of replying to Aragorn's remark. 

"Like the time you fell off a cliff." Aragorn added as his lips curved into a sly smile. Legolas' smile disappeared immediately and glared sharply at the human. 

"How-" He began.

"Where do you think?" Aragorn answered back, pleased with the reaction that he had gotten from the prince. 

Legolas groaned. "I should have known." He mumbled softly when he realized that there were only two creatures in all of Middle-earth who could have told Aragorn any story about him that he did not want to be repeated. Elladan and Elrohir! Folding his arms, Legolas frowned. "It is not like it was my fault." He snorted. 

"Right…" Aragorn chuckled when he received a low growl from Legolas. 

"And I don't suppose that they told you how it was that I managed to fall did they?" Legolas raised his eyebrow in question. Now it was Aragorn's turn to be curious as he shook his head. "No, now that you have mentioned it. I don't believe that Elrohir did." He replied.

Legolas smiled, he was going to enjoy this. He turned away from his horse and sat himself down next to Aragorn. "As you know your two brothers thouroughly enjoy having fun." 

Aragorn sat up straight waiting eagerly to hear Legolas' story. He was really quite fond to discover what Legolas had done with his brothers' before he was born. 

"One day while your brothers' and I were out hunting, Elrohir thought it would be funny to pretend that he was falling over the small cliff that we were by." Legolas paused for a moment as he remembered what had happened that day so long ago. 

"And?" Aragorn asked impatiently.

"Let me speak, my friend, you are as impatient as a child." Legolas jested, as Aragorn stuck his tongue out childishly. Legolas smiled and continued his story, "What Elrohir did not know was that the ground upon which he stood was not solid, it began to crumble from underneath him. I was closest to him, so I tried to grab a hold, but instead he dragged us both into the raging river."

Aragorn's smiled amusingly. "Ah…now I know why Elrohir did not tell me everything. And that also explains why you, my friend are not so fond of the water." 

Legolas scowled. "No that is not why I do not like water. I do not mind it, but it is…" he trailed off.

"Do not want to get his highness all dirty now do we?" Aragorn teased his friend. He began to laugh. 

Legolas was not amused.

"Lighten up, Legolas. Please tell me what happened next?" 

Legolas shrugged. "Nothing interesting. We managed to pull ourselves out of the water before we drowned, with no help from Elladan if I might add. He was too busy rolling around the ground laughing at us." Aragorn chuckled again. 

"And what of you? Any more hunting stories?" Legolas said, now that he was done with his story he wanted to know more about Aragorn's experience. 

Aragorn stopped his laugh and sighed. "If you only knew." He said shaking his head sadly.

Aragorn sighed and continued, "Then there was the time a few years later. We got caught in a storm, but I did not want to turn in until I captured a deer. When I finally saw a deer and ran after it, and…well…Elrohir was in the way. I rammed into him and set both of us into the river below." Legolas smiled amusedly, he could almost picture Elladan's face. "My father was not pleased to see us. I had caught a terrible cold from being in the freezing water." 

"Serves you right." Legolas shot back playfully as he once again stood to his feet. 

Aragorn folded his arms at his chest firmly. "You are one to talk, at least I'm not the one hiding from my father and disobeying his orders!" Legolas' laughing ceased, and he blinked several times. 

He looked over to Aragorn. "Point taken." 

Aragorn once again stretched himself out lazily soaking in the warmth of the sun. "We should be heading out again." Aragorn closed his eyes, pretending that he did not hear his elven friend. 

Rolling his eyes, Legolas grabbed Aragorn's pack from his horse and threw it. The heavy pack hit Aragorn in the stomach. Hearing the groan of pain coming from Aragorn, Legolas laughed. 

"Stupid elf!" Aragorn muttered to himself. 

"I heard that!" 

The two laughed at one another. Legolas suddenly stopped when he heard a rustling sound coming from the forest. He held his breath as he started to look around cautiously. Aragorn sat up when he heard Legolas' laughing abruptly stop. He watched Legolas silently wondering what was going on. 

Not knowing if it were a friend or foe approaching, Legolas whipped out his bow and notched his arrow. Aragorn became tense; as he two was able to hear the rustling someone was out there. 

Suddenly from out of the bushed came, Elrohir and followed by Elladan, who limped closely behind. Aragorn let out a breath of relief, and Legolas put his weapon away. "And you are following us because?" He asked not at all impressed. 

Elrohir smiled smuggling. "Someone has to keep an eye out on you two." Seeing Elladan, Aragorn walked over and stood in front of him, looking him up and down. 

"Is that so? And who is going to be watching over you?" Elladan opened him mouth to speak, but was cut off as Aragorn continued, "Elladan, you are still weak! You should be resting and saving your strength." 

Elladan stepped closer to Aragorn. It was clear to see that Elladan was losing his temper. "Aragorn I am fine!" He spat, "Now worry about yourself. I do not need a mere child to mother me!" 

"I am an adult with my race! Remember that!" Aragorn snapped back. 

Elrohir intervened before any more could be said. "I think the matter is over, besides what could possibly happen?" He was answered by three rather long groans. 

"What?" Elrohir looked around at his three companions, "What did I say?" 

Aragorn shook his head sadly. "I do not suppose that you brought your horses with you?" Elladan shook his head as he replied, "We were in a hurry. We heard you father saying that you took off again. He is worried for your safety." 

Elrohir nodded in agreement. "Yes, tis true. He told us that orcs are patrolling these areas, and for some reason they are traveling under moon as well as the sun" 

Aragorn frowned, "Orcs traveling by day? Then it is best we get a move on, Elrohir, you and Elladan may take my horse. I will ride with Legolas." 

After they agreed on their present arrangements, they were soon underway. They traveled along a path in the forest that took them along side the river. 

Elrohir turned his body to face Legolas and Aragorn in the horse behind him. "Do you think it is wise to be going off without anyone knowing where you are going?" 

Legolas shrugged. "It is not the smartest thing that I have done, but it has been awhile since I have traveled so far from the gates of Mirkwood." 

Elrohir nodded silently, he knew what Legolas meant. Legolas loved to travel outside of Mirkwood, but because he was a prince he had his duties to keep up. Thranduil always disagreed to Legolas going off with hunting parties or even traveling anywhere outside of their home. 

"I would still like to know all of the contents of that letter." Aragorn pondered to himself. 

"So would the rest of us." Elladan replied. 

"The letter definitely has something to do with orcs." The three elves agreed. 

The horses suddenly became restless and agitated. Elladan became stiff; Elrohir tightened his grip on him. "Something's wrong." Elrohir whispered softly into his brother's ear. 

"Listen." Legolas said. 

Everyone became silent as they listened hard to hear what ever it was that Legolas wanted them to hear. "I do not hear anything." Aragorn answered. 

"Exactly. No sound…not even the singing of the birds." Legolas observed. 

The four companions were off their horses in a heartbeat, looking around for anything that was out of place in the forest. The crisp snag of a twig in the distance could be heard clearly. 

A chill ran down Aragorn's spine at the realization that they were not alone. And his first instinct was to grab his swords and the hilt ready to draw at the first sign of danger. 

Unfortunately they were at a disadvantage if they were attacked. For the sounds of it, whatever was coming was closing in on them in the forest. On the other side was a raging river that was too deep and dangerous to even think about crossing. 

Footsteps could now be heard. 

"They are surrounding us." Elrohir whispered softly to the others. Suddenly from in the forest came a shrilled cry. 

"Orcs!" Legolas cried as he grabbed his bow and quiver. He pulled back the string of his bow waiting to kill the first orc he saw. Elladan and Elrohir followed, both strapping their own quivers to their backs and notching arrows. 

The tension grew and in seconds the four companions were under attack. 

The orcs had them completely surrounded, there was only one way to go and that was to the river. 

Aragorn slashed and sliced his way through the orcs, cutting them down quickly. Elrohir had quickly used up all his arrows; he discarded his bow, which was replaced by two long elven knives. Elladan and Legolas continued shooting their arrows off in all directions. 

Orcs fell to the ground dead. 

An orc sprang forwards catching Legolas off guard as he was trying to notch another arrow. Taking the arrow he shoved it deep into the eye of the orc. A cry of pain came from the orc as Legolas pulled the arrow free. He strung the arrow on his bow and killed another orc coming at him. 

Elladan, who was still recovering from his earlier encounter with the spiders, was quickly tiring. He reactions were growing slower as he dodged the hits that the orcs were sending his way. A flash of pain shot up Elladan's thigh, where a crossbow arrow had embedded itself deep in his flesh. 

Catching him off guard another orc knocked him to the ground. As Elladan hit the ground he let out a muffled cry. 

Elrohir thrust one of his knives into the stomach of an orc when he heard Elladan's cry. He spun on his heels and disregarding everything going on around him rushed to his brother's side. He dropped to one knee, and gripped onto Elladan's shoulder letting him know that he was there. 

"Elladan?" He received no answer, but he did not expect one as Elladan had passed out from the mix of pain and exhaustion. Elrohir sprang to his feet as an orc lunged at him, but he was too late as the orc bowled him over, knocking the wind out of him. His knife flew from his grip. 

A heavy force connected with Elrohir's chest throwing him back and into Legolas, the two went crashing to the ground. "You all right?" Elrohir asked Legolas as the two quickly untangled themselves. 

"Fine, you?" 

Elrohir nodded before turning his back to Legolas, he needed to get to his weapon. 

He spotted his knife a few feet away. As he bent to pick up the knife a strong, thick hand wrapped itself over his throat. Elrohir felt himself being lifted off the ground. His feet dangled, just barely touching the ground. He looked up to see the evil smile that the orc holding him had. 

Suddenly Elrohir was thrown back. His body connected with a tree behind him, the back of his head hit the trunk hard. He slipped to the ground, consciousness fleeing him. 

Legolas cursed as he ran out of arrows. In one fluid movement he unsheathed two long elven blades and begun to spar with two orcs on either side of him. 

Seeing the two orcs charging straight at him, Legolas moved to the side at just the right moment. The two orcs swords ended up in the stomachs of the two orcs instead of the intended target. 

Legolas smiled to himself before moving on to another orc. "Stupid orcs." He muttered softly. In the corner of his eye he saw Elrohir's defeat. Aragorn had also witness both of his brothers' fall and headed off towards them, killing as many orcs as he could in his path. 

He threw his body into an orc, throwing them both to the ground. Aragorn rolled and picked himself up. He thrust his sword into the stomach of an orc, he barely had enough time to pull his sword out and decapitate another one threatening to kill him.

Aragorn caught sight of an orc advancing behind Legolas who was too busy of what was going on in front of him to notice. 

Raising his sword up, high over his head, Aragorn threw it as if it were a dagger. The sword flew in the air, striking the orc in the back piercing its heart. 

Legolas turned as he heard the orc's cry close behind him, he looked up at Aragorn and gave him a brief nod and continued to fight off the oncoming orcs. 

Aragorn looked around, at the mass amounts of bodies lying dead on the ground. There were so many dead, and yet more still came. Suddenly an orc popped into his view in front, and before he could react was pushed back into a tree. 

The orc who had pinned him there reached for a dagger on his belt. Aragorn struggled fiercely, trying to release himself from the orcs strong hold. The orc had raised the dagger, its metal blade shone in the sunlight, ready to plunge itself into Aragorn's heart. 

With all of his strength, Aragorn was able to break one of his arms free from the orc's grasp. Swinging the free arm up, Aragorn was able to push the orc's outstretched hand and stopped the dagger from plunging into his heart. 

Instead the dagger was driven deep into Aragorn's right shoulder. Aragorn bit down hard on his lip to keep from making any sounds. The orc roughly yanked the dagger from Aragorn's shoulder, and once again tried it's intended target. 

Bringing up his arm again, Aragorn punched the orc's jaw. It felt like he had just hit stone! Although the orc barely felt the blow, it was enough of a distraction for Aragorn to get his other arm freed. Once he had done that, he threw his body at the orc and they both tumbled to the ground. 

Aragorn hit the ground hard with his injured shoulder and rolled to a stop. As he begun to get to his knees he was kicked in the stomach. He gasped for air and rolled onto his back, his head shot up to glance at the orc who had attacked him. 

His eyes widened as he realized that the orc had straddled itself over him and planned to scewer him with the sowrd that was raised high above its head. The orc trust the sword down. Aragorn rolled away, narrowly missing the blade. He rolled back towards the orc when the blade came at him again. This time Aragorn grabbed the orc's legs and pulled them out from underneath it. The orc came crashing to the ground.

Aragorn jumped to his feet and ran over to collect his fallen sword and came to battle yet another orc.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

With his graceful agility, Legolas jumped out of the way of a crossbow arrow which slammed into the chest of the unlucky orc behind him. Metal clashed as his two twin knives connected with that of an orc sword. Legolas gritted his teeth as he fought to keep the blades from his exposed throat. 

The two parted and circled each other. Legolas eyed the orc carefully, waiting for it to make the first move. Suddenly the orc lunged forward. Legolas was able to fend off the attack quickly and smoothly as he plunged one of his long knives into the orc's back.

It seemed that the flow of orcs had finally slowed, for there looked to be only two dozen left. 

A cry from Aragorn caused Legolas to turn his attention to seek out his friend to see what had befallen him. An action that proved to be quite foolish. 

Seeing that the elf had been momentarily distracted an nearby orc took full advantage.

Legolas turned his head back just as the orc swung his mighty fist, and hit Legolas forcefully along side his temple. Legolas cried out started by the attack. He sank to the ground like a stone. Legolas' head swan with dizziness, he eyes closed slowly as he slipped into unconsciousness.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Aragorn witness Legolas' fall, but was helpless to do anything. Now that the orcs had taken out the more challenging opponent, they moved in closer to the human. Aragorn had held up a good fight, but with the dull throbbing pain in his shoulder, and of the blood he had loss; Aragorn quickly fell.

The closed orc to Aragorn grabbed his limp body and threw it carelessly over it's shoulder. The other ocrs headed towards the other three prisoners 

TBC...

**_Whew, well that's the end of that chapter =) You Like? Anyways look for an update sometime in the next two weeks. Don't forget to review, and those of you who have previously reviewed my other chapters…I hope you would consider posting them back up ^_~ _**

**_*Reviews* _**

**_*Andmetwen-Now aren't you suppose to be on holiday? Not that I don't enjoy hearing from you =) And yes you did call me an evil author =) That's okay! Ha ha!! I gotta cookie!! *returns to jumping on bed* Ahem...lol...sorry. Hmmm...you think my chapters are long? And here I thought they were a bit on the short side =) Anyways...did ya get my e-mail with my ideas yet? I wanna know which one I should start on first =) Hey that reminds me-when are you going to get working on 'Enslaved by the enemy' I was really getting into that! *poke* I give you updates...so you give ME updates, deal?_**

**_*Dragonsgirl22-Estel does tend to drag poor Legolas into all sorts of trouble *sigh* whatever to do? *light bulb flashes over head* I know!! *grabs bucket of popcorn* Sit down and enjoy!! Wouldn't you say so!! Well I guess you're right...do I get my rootbeer now, since I've updated?_**

**_ *Lina Skye-'I expect more' oh ya do, do ya? Maybe I should just stop right now *Mwahahaha* Eep *runs away as Alicia chases after her with pitchfork* Okay maybe not! I'd be running from her forever! Shesh. I think I'm addicted to making Legolas and Aragorn's lives a living hell. =) But it's soo much fun, don't you agree? _**

**_ *Shadow-I know...hunting!! The way trouble comes to Aragorn and Legolas, I think even if they stayed put in their rooms they still manage to get into some sort of trouble =) _**

**_ *Leggylover03-shesh you and your Aragorn torture =) *giggles* Aren't you the obsessed one. Me I'm more of the Leggy torture. But don't worry chapter 5 will be out soon...at least I hope. That is if everything goes to plan. Sometimes the evil life gets in the way. _**

**_ *Shaa Lien-Don't get me wrong...I don't think Thranduil is all that bad. You'll see that in some of the upcoming chapters =) And I always listen to my reviewers =) Thanks for the review._**

**_*Rose85-I love the twins too, almost as much as I love Legolas ans Aragorn =) The friendship is just too! I hope you liked the bits of the memories in this chappie. And that 'prissy elf' incident is...I kinda forgot...is that where Elrohir said that Legolas had drugged him the night before??_**

**_*Maverickgirl-Ha! I'm forgiven!! *jumps up and down on bed* Oops *grins sheepishly* I get a bit too carried away sometimes. Hmmm...I dunno how Thranduil will treat Aragorn when he finds out...maybe he'd kill him on the spot. OKAY just joking!!! Don't kill me! =)_**

**_*Bec-Thanks for the review =) Happy you like it. _**

**_ *Tithen Min-I don't think Alicia will find me...as long as I continue to update =) Of course Elladan's okay *grins* I could never hurt him =) Okay that might be a bit of a lie, *shrugs* oh well. Lol. I hope this chatper was just as brilliant._**

**_*Wispykitty-Thanks for pointing out my mistakes =) And that thing with Leggy and his father...well I'm just gonna pretend that Legolas forgot that Aragorn was with him and just kinda let it out...I mean Aragorn had to find out somehow, didn't he?_**

**_*Alicia-I love Aragorn and Legolas' friendship =) It's sooo cute. You really think that I've shown a good friendship between the two? Wow. Thanks *blush* That's so kind. Don't worry I don't think I'll ever leave an update for longer then two weeks!! _**

**_ *Rogue Solus-Well thank you for your reviews for both of my stories =) It's made me one happy gal...and when I'm happy it brings up quicker posts =) Well...at least most of the time. _****_Glad_****_ you like._**

****


	5. Chapter Five

**_Disclaimer: Sorry not mine…but I'm sure you're all smart enough to know that._**

****

**_Ummm…what can I say but a thousand apologies! I'm sooo sorry. It's been a VERY busy month. If you did not know I had traveled to Germany the last week of July and I did not return until September 1st. Since I'm back in school I'm trying my best to keep up with all the homework that teachers are giving out =(  So I'm having trouble finding the time to write…but here it is! After slaving over the computer for hours. I'd like to thank you all for being patient with me, and to those who have added me onto their favourite lists =)_**

****

**_I, myself am not to happy with this chapter…I do not think it is as good as it could be so bear with me =) And I hope it's okay. As you all know I'm not an expert in Middle-Earth, nor in English…so any mistakes that you see…tell me! On with the chapter…don't forget to review…please =)_**  
  


Fear of the Heart

~*Chapter Five*~

Consciousness returned to Aragorn slow and painfully. He blinked several times to clear his head. The first thing that he noticed was that he could no longer see the bright blue sky above, but instead was replaced by a high rock ceiling. 

Slowly Aragorn titled his head to the side and spotted Legolas and Elladan talking quietly at his side. Aragorn stifled a groan as he made an attempt to sit up, but was rewarded with a sharp pain shooting up the side of his arm. He looked down to see that his arm was in a sling. 

Elladan and Legolas were drawn to the noise and turned their attention to Aragorn. "Hold still." Legolas placed a hand firmly on Aragorn's shoulder to keep him flat on the ground. Aragorn, being Aragorn, ignored Legolas and continued to struggle against his friend's hold. Elladan sighed softly. 

"Wha...what happened?" Aragorn asked when he managed to find his voice. His eyes had adjusted to the light and could now see the shape of his friends; the nasty gash over Legolas' temple, and the blood soaked cloth wrapped tightly around Elladan's thigh. 

"We have been captured, by orcs. Remember?" Elladan informed his brother, keeping a sharp eye on him, making sure that he would not attempt to sit up again. "They took Elrohir only moments before you had woken." 

Aragorn's eyes widened. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of Elrohir in the hands of their foul captors. Who knew what kind of things that they were doing to his brother for their own sick amusement. 

"There is nothing we can do but wait." Legolas' voice was thick, but Aragorn could have sworn that he could detect some fear within the elf. "They have taken our weapons and have placed two guards to watch over us." 

Legolas' eyes shifted from Aragorn to behind his shoulders where just a few feet away the two orcs sat with their backs turned away from the prisoners. Legolas then turned his attention back to his injured friend. "As for you," He nodded frowning at Aragorn "I have managed to stop the bleeding and the wound is well on its way to healing." 

Aragorn shifted uncomfortably on the hard ground. "What do they want with us?" 

Now it was Elladan's turn to speak. "The only thing that we are here for is their own sick amusement!" Elladan sneered in disgust and Legolas snorted and folded his arms. 

A sudden sharp cry sounded throughout the cave. All colour drained from Elladan's face. With silent dread they all looked at one another, all thinking the same horrible fears. That cry was Elrohir; there was no mistaking it. 

Now all they could do was wait and try to think of some way of escape. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Beads of sweat ran down Elrohir's face. He had been forced harshly down onto his knees by two orcs who had a strong hold on his arms preventing him from any futile attempts to escape. He had been stripped of his tunic. 

A whip cracked...Elrohir's body jerked forward in pain. Elrohir gritted his teeth in a desperate attempt to hold back his cries, for it would only give the orcs more pleasure. Another crack of the whip. Blood seeped from his open wounds as the bite of the whip broke his skin. 

His entire back was covered with long red slashes. Elrohir's entire body trembled in pain. He let out a slow and deep breath when the whipping suddenly came to a halt. He let his head fall limply against his chest, for he needed a few moments rest from the numbing pain that only grew. Unfortunately rest was not what the orcs had in mind, for they were greatly enjoying their game with their pretty prisoner. 

One of the orcs, who seemed to be the leader, picked up a long thick wooden club. The orc growled baring its teeth as it turned to face Elrohir. Clutching the club firmly in its big hands the orc swung the club horizontally, striking Elrohir's chest taking his breath away. 

Before he had any time to recover his breath, the orc swung again, and again. The club hit its mark repeatedly with increasing force. Silently Elrohir cursed elven endurance; it was the only thing that was preventing him from slipping away into the non-existent world of no pain. 

A near by orc joined in the beatings by grabbing another club and started whacking Elrohir's other side. Elrohir closed his eyes as his breath came out in small gasps. He did not know how much more he could stand up to these beatings. Another orc lurking in the shadows behind its companions walked over to a small fire and picked up a long iron pole. 

Through Elrohir's blurry vision, he could see the reddish orange glow of the tip, indicating just how hot it was. The beatings ceased, and the two orcs stepped away to make room for the hot pole. The pole was slowly brought closer to Elrohir's exposed shoulder. He flinched away as he felt the heat that radiated off of the object. 

Without warning the pole was jammed into his shoulder. Elrohir let out a small hiss. A sizzling sound of burning flesh reached his ears when the scorching tip connected with Elrohir's cold skin. The pole was lifted away. Elrohir took in a deep breath trying to calm his breathing. The pole was then brought back for a second time, this time to his lower abdomen. 

Elrohir could not keep back his cries of pain as the hot iron touched his tender flesh. The orcs surrounding him cheered and laughed when a cry of pain escaped the lips of their prisoner. The iron was lifted away. Elrohir whimpered softly. 

His head shot up and a bone-chilling cry ripped from his lips as a jagged dagger was stabbed into his thigh and dragged downwards. When Elrohir thought he could take no more, his head fell forward in exhaustion. His pain stricken body became slack against the orcs hold as he let his consciousness slip. 

Seeing that the elf had slipped into unconsciousness only angered the orcs, they were not yet done with him. They craved more blood spill, and they would have it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Aragorn sat cross-legged on the ground; his back leaned against the cold hard rock. His injured arm was cradled against his chest with his other. Turning his head to his side he looked over at Legolas, who sat with his knees tucked in closely to his chest. 

Then his eyes moved to were Elladan sat across from them, his eyes where closed and had not muttered a word since Aragorn had woken up. It was clear to Aragorn that both Legolas and his brother were not very fond of being in such a dark closed in area. A shiver ran down Aragorn's back. 

It had been what seemed like hours since the orcs had taken Elrohir and the three friends were becoming increasingly worried for Elrohir's well being. They all knew how much the orcs hated the elven race for their beauty and skill. A hate that only grew stronger with time. 

Suddenly heavy footsteps could be heard along with the clanking of metal armor. Someone drew near. From out of the shadows two orcs appeared next to the two other guards. It looked as if one of the orcs had some larger figure over his shoulder. One of the guards nodded and let the orc through. 

Aragorn uttered a small gasp as he watched in silence as Elrohir was dropped carelessly onto the ground in a lump. 

The orc sneered at the three prisoners before turning away with his fellow companion. The guards returned to their original places. 

Fear spiked in Elladan's heart as he stood momentarily shocked by what had taken place only moments ago. "Elrohir!" Elladan cried out as he rushed to his brother's lifeless body. 

Aragorn continued to stare at Elrohir's unconscious form in shock, he gave a startled jerk when he felt a strong hand, grip onto his shoulder. Aragorn turned to see Legolas standing next to him, a grim look on his face. And the two of them went to Elladan's side. 

With trembling hands Elladan gathered Elrohir tightly into his embrace. Tears streamed down his dirt stained cheeks. "Elrohir..." his voice was barely heard as Aragorn knelt down next to him to feel for a pulse. "He's alive" 

A small breath of relief could be heard from Legolas and he placed his hands on either side of Elladan's shoulders to an attempt to comfort the grief stricken elf. Aragorn scanned Elrohir's body up and down. He closed his eyes when he could no longer look. 

Big dark black and blue bruises marred the fair beings chest. Several tiny burn marks were scattered over Elrohir's shoulders, chest, and lower abdominal. 

Elladan slowly brought his hand from underneath Elrohir's back; it was covered in blood. A small gasp escaped his lips drawing the attention of Legolas and Aragorn. Careful not to aggravate any of Elrohir's wounds, Elladan slowly moved him into a sitting position. 

Aragorn moved to get a closer look at his brother's exposed back. His eyes widened in horror. Deep dark red slashes completely covered the elf's back. 

Legolas stood up and went over to grab his cloak, he tore a few bits from it before laying it out flat on the ground. "Here. We must clean his wounds before they become infected." 

Elladan nodded and with the help of Aragorn was able to pick up Elrohir and carefully place him on his stomach on the cloak. A small groan sounded from Elrohir, but he did not wake. 

With his good arm, Aragorn reached behind him and grabbed a small bison of water and handed it over to Legolas. Legolas dipped one of the pieces of cloth in the water, after squeezing the excess water from it he began to wipe away the blood from the lacerations on Elrohir's back. 

Aragorn watched in silence as the two elves worked diligently only helping when he was asked. Soon, using everything that they could Elrohir's back chest and stab wound were cleaned and bound. Elladan grabbed his own cloak and used it to cover Elrohir's shivering body. He then sat down next and placed Elrohir's head on his lap. Elladan unconsciously stroked his brother's long silky hair. 

They all waited in the dark silence, but they did not have to wait long as the two orcs who had brought Elrohir back returned and grabbed the nearest prisoner; Aragorn. Aragorn was pulled roughly to his feet. The pain in his injured shoulder seared as he was dragged away. 

Legolas and Elladan watched in horror as their friend was taken away, helpless to do anything. Elladan's eyes wandered silently over to Legolas, who was still gazing in the direction in which Aragorn was taken. Realizing that he was being watched Legolas turned his head over to Elladan. Their eyes met, both fearful of what those foul creatures would do to Aragorn. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Aragorn was forced roughly to his knees, his arms held tightly by the two orcs who had dragged him there. He scanned the room quickly, there were no more then a dozen orcs waiting anxiously to see the young ranger squirm. An orc moved to pick up a whip, then went behind Aragorn. 

Grabbing a handful of hair, the orc yanked Aragorn's head back so that he was looking up at the ceiling. The orc leaned in closer to Aragorn's ear. Aragorn shivered as he felt the warm air of the orc's breath tickle his ear. "Let the fun begin!" The orc straightened itself back up and begun to laugh cruelly as it let go of Aragorn's hair. 

Aragorn drew in a deep breath, his heart pounded against his chest as he waited for the inevitable to happen. 

The orc raised the whip and with one swing brought it down onto Aragorn's back. Aragorn bit down on his bottom lip trying not to make a sound as the whip tore his tunic and painfully cut into his skin drawing blood. The whip came down again. Aragorn gasped softly. With increasing force the whip struck Aragorn's back over and over again.. 

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut trying to ignore the stinging pain. He cried out suddenly, no longer able to keep silent. 

This was what the orcs were waiting for. Knowing that they were causing the human pain only made their hunger for more grow. 

Blood trickled down Aragorn's shredded back, staining what was left of his tunic. The whipping started again faster, leaving no break in between lashes. Aragorn's back was on fire. Waves of pain pulsated throughout his body. 

His head fell limply onto his chest, which heaved as his breathing became labored. He no longer had the energy to cry out, nor the strength to keep his head up. He did not know how much longer he could hold onto reality. Blackness had already begun to nip at the edges of his blurred vision. 

The orc whipping him noticed the change in his prisoner and growled. It raised the whip above his head for one last blow. 

"ENOUGH!!" 

A cold sharp voice cut through the cheers and cries. Everything became silent. 

With all his strength, Aragorn forced his head up, curious to see who had brought the torture to a halt. Suddenly, from out of the shadows came a tall figure completely covered by a hooded cloak. 

"I remember saying that you may have some fun with the prisoners..." The orc, still holding the whip, stepped forward to protest, but the mysterious figure continued. "What I do not remember is telling you to beat them till their death!" 

Aragorn squinted his eyes trying to get a clearer look at the figure yelling at the orcs. 

"Yes, sir" the orc bowed his head slowly. 

The figure folded his arms and nodded curtly. The figure turned to leave but not before saying one last thing. "Finish with the human, and then send him back to the other prisoners, with some fresh water, and herbs. I do not want any of them to die, until I get what I want. Do I make myself clear!?" 

The orcs were silent, non-dared to speak. The orc with the whip nodded slowly. 

"Good. Carry on." The figure quickly disappeared back into the shadows from where he came. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A small moan broke the silence like a knife. Elladan jerked in surprise as Elrohir 

Began to stir in his arms. Elladan gazed over to Legolas, who was sleeping with his back against the cold rock, his eyes closed. 

Elladan frowned as he reached out and shook his friend awake. Blue eyes flew open as Legolas turned his head to look at Elladan wondering why he had been woken. "Elrohir's waking." Elladan explained softly. 

Legolas' eyes widened and he sprung to his feet, grabbing the basin of water and kneeling down next to Elrohir. Elrohir moaned again, this time his eyes fluttered open. 

"Elladan?" 

"Elladan?" his voice was raspy and barely heard. "Thank the Valar you are awake. We were getting worried." Elladan's smile widened as he helped his brother to a sitting position. 

"How do you feel?" Legolas asked as he handed the small basin of water over to Elrohir, who took it in both hands gratefully. 

"Thank you." Elrohir whispered before taking a few small sips of water. Legolas and Elladan waited patiently. 

"How are you feeling, Elrohir?" Legolas repeated himself. "Better." Elrohir finally answered as he glanced at the two elves in front of him. He frowned when he notice Aragorn missing. 

"Elladan?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Where's Aragorn?" His eyes darted back and forth catching the worried looks Elladan and Legolas exchanged with one another. "Elladan? Legolas?" 

Legolas sighed heavily, taking the basin from Elrohir's hand and gave another quick look to Elladan behind him. "The orcs took him." He said softly. Elrohir's face paled, and his brown eyes widened in horror. 

"No…" 

Elladan moved closer to Elrohir and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "You should save your strength. Rest." Elrohir frowned, but nodded slowly as he felt himself growing tired once more. He laid his head on Elladan's lap and closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, leaving the two elves in silence. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dread filled Aragorn's heart as he watched the figure disappear and waited for what was to come next, but in the corner of his mind he could not help but wonder what it was that the mysterious figure wanted with them. 

Suddenly the air was forced out of his lungs as a big fist slammed into his chest. Aragorn gasped and tired to regain his breath, but the orc beating him would not give him such pleasure for almost immediately another blow came, this time to his lower abdominal. 

Again and again the fist came. Once again Aragorn found himself struggling to breath. 

Much to Aragorn's surprise the orc stopped suddenly and moved away from Aragorn. From the corner of his eye he spotted the orc pick up an object and hold it up to the light, the light reflected off it. Aragorn drew in a breath when he realized that the orc was holding a bloody dagger. 

As the orc approached it sneered at Aragorn, it's teeth bared. Without warning the orc lunged his arm forward and plunged the dagger into Aragorn's healing wound. 

Aragorn cried out and withered away at the excruciating pain that shot up through his arm. It was more then Aragorn's exhausted and beaten body could take, and Aragorn felt himself slowly slip away into unconsciousness. 

The orc pulled the dagger out sharply, expecting another cry from the human, but got none. The orc snarled and graded a chunk of the human's hair and lifted his head to see the face. 

"Is he alive?" One of the orcs that had been watching from behind asked. The one holding Aragorn's head nodded. "He lives. Take him back to the others, and make sure that they tend to his wounds." The orc ordered. 

One of the orcs who had been holding Aragorn, lifted the limp body up, and over his shoulder to carry him down the dark tunnel.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas sat against the wall with his hands on his head. Elladan was seated next to him with Elrohir curled up against him, sleeping soundly. "It has been a long time…do you think-" Elladan's voice hitched in his throat, he did not want to think about the possibility of Aragorn…dead. 

Legolas opened his eyes as he lifted his head from his hands. "Do not think about such things Elladan. We shall all get out of here alive." He smiled softly at his friend trying to lighten the mood. 

Elladan smiled back briefly. "You are right, my friend. We-" He never finished his sentence as the two once again heard the faint sound of heavy footsteps and clanking metal approaching. 

The two orcs standing guard stepped aside to let the visitors through. Legolas and Elladan remained silent as they watched in anticipation. Legolas noticed that one of the orcs had some lump thrown over its shoulder; he sucked in his breath when he realized that it was Aragorn. 

In one swift movement the orc lifted Aragorn over it's head and was placed on the ground carelessly. Aragorn did not make a sound, only worrying his friends who continued to watch. The orc turned to face Legolas and pointed a finger at him. "You Elf, heal him!" it ordered. 

Legolas shared a confuse look with Elladan before the orc grabbed him roughly by the forearm and hauled him to his feet and was dragged over to Aragorn's limp body. Legolas gasped silently as he saw the shape his friend was in. 

The second orc placed down another basin of water and a small bag next to Legolas. Then they left, leaving both Legolas and Elladan puzzled by the odd behavior. 

Legolas slowly looked Aragorn up and down, taking in the horrible sight. He took a deep swallow trying hard to keep down the bile that rose in his stomach. "Filthy beasts." He muttered, shooting a nasty glare at the opening where the guards still stood, ignoring their prisoners. 

"Legolas is he okay? Is he…alive?" Elladan's soft voice brought Legolas' attention back to his injured friend. 

"Aye, but he does not look well." He answered, and heard a soft sigh of relief coming from Elladan. Gingerly turning Aragorn onto his stomach, Legolas began to peel away what was left of Aragorn's tunic. His eyes widened in shock, horrified at the bloody mess. 

"Oh, Aragorn." He breathed careful that Elladan would not hear, but that was too late as Elladan had already caught glimpse of Legolas' paled expression. "Legolas, what is wrong?" Elladan's voice filled with alarm. 

"Tis nothing Elladan, he shall be fine." Legolas reassured his friend, "but I could use the help." Elladan nodded, and careful not to wake his slumbering brother, went over to Legolas' side. 

Together the two used what they had to clean the wounds and keep them form becoming infected. "Why do you suppose they have given us these herbs and extra water?" Elladan pondered, breaking the silence. 

Legolas shook his head as they finished binding Aragorn's back and had moved to his shoulder. Legolas frowned. "It looks like an infection is already setting in." His hand gently touched the inflamed flesh around the wound. He reached over to grab some of the herbs, but was startled when Elladan pushed his hand aside. "Elladan, I need these to help Aragorn!" He hissed under his breath. 

Elladan shook his head. "I have an idea." Legolas was about to protest when Elladan pointed to something behind him. Legolas slowly turned his head to look behind his back. There was nothing there except the two guards, who did not appear to be paying attention to them. 

"Well?" Legolas asked, still confused with what Elladan was thinking.

Elladan moved in closer to Legolas. "This here could make a great sleeping potion, we can use it against the guards." 

Legolas frowned. "What? We can't do that…not with Aragorn and Elrohir in the conditions they are in." Elladan would not letup. "Of course we can! Legolas we must escape, and I will try anything." 

His brown eyes locked with Legolas' blue ones. "What do you say?" 

Legolas looked behind him at the two guards then back to Elladan and let out a small sigh. "Yes, but how are we to…" 

Elladan's smile widened. "I remember my father telling me and Elrohir about mixing these certain herbs together and creating a smell strong enough to knock one out." 

Now Legolas smiled. "That could work." "Of course it will work, do you not have any faith in me?" Legolas opened his mouth to reply back, but quickly thought against it.

A small groan came from Aragorn as the two elves carefully moved him over to where Elrohir was.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again Aragorn found himself waking up to a throbbing headache. His eyes slowly came to focus as he heard the faint whispering of this brother. "Legolas he's regaining conscious." The next thing that Aragorn saw was Legolas' worried face come into his range of vision. 

"Well it's about time. Try to stay still this time Aragorn." Legolas frowned when Aragorn made a failed attempt to sit up. 

"How do you feel Estel?" 

Aragorn slowly tilted his head to the side to see Elrohir sitting next to him leaning against the wall. He opened his mouth to answer. "Okay, you?" He was surprised to hear the raspy, and faint voice that came from his throat.

"I have seen better days." Came the heavy reply.

Aragorn once again tried to sit up, but stopped when the sudden movement caused a sharp jolt of pain in his ribs. He winced and let out a soft moan as he settled back down onto the ground. 

A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Take it easy." Aragorn turned his head in the direction on the soft voice, which could have only belonged to Legolas. "You need to save your strength."

Suddenly the image of the strange hooded figure entered his mind. _How could he have forgotten?_ "There is something that I must tell you!" he said and extended his hand out to Legolas beckoning to help him sit. After a few moments, with the help of Legolas and Elladan, Aragorn had his back resting against the wall. 

"What has happened?" Elrohir asked as the three elves moved in closer towards Aragorn.

"There is something not right with this whole situation. Orcs have _never_ stayed so close to Mirkwood's forest and in such an obvious place. They are not alone in this." Aragorn paused to catch his breath, while the others waited in silence. "There was someone ordering the orcs around. I do not know who this person is. I couldn't see him clearly, but he stopped the orcs from beating me to death. "

Elladan's brow creased. "This is not good. We must try to escape and soon." 

Aragorn nodded. " Yes. He wants us for something, and he needs us alive."

TBC………

**_*Look for Chapter 6 in two weeks…I'm going to try to get out a chapter every second week =) It's not a promise…but I shall try my hardest to see that I get some sort of regular basis with my posting._**

****

****

**~*Reviews*~**

***EMerald QUeen-Lol....shesh...everyone's obsessed with torture =) Heehee...me too =) Hope this was to your liking. And well....you're just gonna have to wait and see what happens next! *giggle* thanks for the review.**

***AliciA-All for torturing them...strange? No I wouldn't think so =) Heehee...I can't do that can I? Hmmmm...I think I did *grins* Well I thank you very much for your comments...it's always nice to hear from you =) **

***Leggylover03-You want more....well here's more....good enough for ya? Lol....this is the chapter you've been waiting for. Was it any good?**

***Leabeth-Shocked.....heehee....ME EVIL?? *sarcastic grin* Nooo! Must have the wrong person =) Lol. I would have had this chapter out sooner...but I suck at updating. School does come before writing =(  Hope you liked!**

***Tithen Min-Yes...elf torture is fun *evil laugh* Germany is fun *sigh* BUT I'M HOME!!!!!!!!! *dances* YEEEHOOO!! Ahem *straightens up* Five weeks is a LONG time to live with another family =) My friend's father would come  into my room and say that I should be outside or upstairs....in other words...he though that I'm some strange girl who is anti-social... when I was  trying to write my chapters for my story!! *grrr* Oh well what can ya do...but I did have fun....maybe a bit too much fun *smiles sheepishly* my lips are sealed =) *hugs* Glad you liked, hope ya like this one. **

***Andmetwen-Heehee....well what do you expect from me? I couldn't let their reunion be all hi and bye =) something had to happen! *smiles innocently* sooo when are you gonna post your next chappie.... =) and of course I loved Enslaved…I'll just have to bug you till ya post.. Ahh and for your info...I've already started chapter 1 of story #2...so when I'm finished this one I can post immediately. I think that this chapter was longer...was it? Ack I dunno =) As long as you like...I'm happy.**

***Zana G. Nicholson-You like they way I portray Aragorn....am I portraying him in a certain way?? *shrugs* Oh well, I'm glad you like...and thank you for putting me onto your favourites list =) You make me very happy *hands over cookie* here have a cookie!**

***Alivyan-Yes yes....but it IS hard to update while on vacation, so ya gotta give me credit with that…and now that school has started…A month in and I'm already struggling to keep up with everything!  =) Lol...I know my updating sucks....forgive me? heehee...stories get addicting don't they...NEED MORE =) Lol...glad you like.**

***Mymiriel-EEEE, please don't sick your rabid hobbits on me!!! Plz! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update...but I have a good reason...okay well maybe I don't, but it's here!! Better late then never. Heehee...but I am sorry once again....I'll try to get better at it =) I'm glad that you're liking this story so far...I'm having a lot of fun with it myself. Thanks for the review!**

***Symian- Thanks for that…no matter how may times you check these things there's always a few mistakes that get by. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this as well.**

***Black Hawk: Wow =) Glad you like my story so far. Thanks for the review. **

****


	6. Chapter Six

**__**

Disclaimer: See the first Chapter

Well I'm back! I'm so sorry! Bad Sirith bad! I really did try to update, but everything always gets in the way. On major problem is that I do not have the Internet. Nope. Therefore I must visit my Father's place who has it, but the problem there is that I haven't see him in a month so I've had no access to the internet to post. So it's not my fault, okay well only a bit =) Lol. Also I have provincial exams coming up in a week *groan* So most of my time is involved in studying Math, English and Biology, fun! How much I hate them =) So Again sorry for my tardiness, I hope to do better in the future. 

Okay so this chapter isn't very long- okay it's very short, since I cut the chapter in half just so I could have something to post for you guys =) Aren't I nice? But since I was in such a rush there are tons of mistakes…not to mention my dad's crappy computer (my own computer went boom…lost everything on it!) Well enough of my talking, cause I'm sure you're bored of it by now. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

Oh and before I forget, a BIG thank you to Strider's girl, Annavial, Yohkenshin01, Lady of Nimrodel, and Mymiriel for adding me onto their Fav's list. You've all made me very happy =) *Huggles*

~*Chapter 6*~

Aragorn moved the dirt on the ground with his foot, and slowly lifted his head from his hands. He groaned softly as he shifted his position. His limbs were stiff from sitting on the uncomfortable ground. Aragorn's eyes moved to the side where Legolas and Elladan were quietly devising a plan to get them out of the cave. 

Legolas sighed as he let his hand rub his weary eyes. The dreariness that radiated from the cave was beginning to get to the elven prince. Getting the feeling of eyes watching him, Legolas turned to where Elrohir and Aragorn were sitting. He gave Aragorn a small encouraging smile, before returning to talk with Elladan. 

"So what happens after we have finished mixing this?" He asked, nodding his head towards the liquid mixture in the bowl that Elladan was holding. Elladan opened his mouth, but closed it when nothing came out. Legolas looked at him oddly, and waited for an answer from the eldest twin. The silence did not help to ease Legolas' worry. 

"You have not yet come up with a plan?" Legolas raised his voice a notch in an attempt to display his annoyance. Elladan shot him a sharp glance reminding Legolas of where they were. Legolas quickly lowered his voice, and looked over Elladan's shoulder to see if the guards had over heard him, but the two ugly creatures were too absorbed in their own conversation to notice what their prisoners were up to. 

"We must get the orcs to breathe in the mixture, it's strong enough to keep them down for hours. However I do not know how we can do this with out alerting the other orcs." Elladan informed his friend. Legolas nodded, as he once more glanced behind his back to see Elrohir tightly wrapped in a cloak. "I can not be that hard, Elladan they are not paying any attention to us. You and I can easily sneak up behind them." 

Elladan smiled. "Agreed, we'll surprise them, and hopefully we will be given enough time to escape before they even notice we're missing." Legolas took in a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly, before opening them to look straight into Elladan's chocolate brown eyes and smiled. 

"Wait until the guard change…it's shall not be much longer." 

Aragorn and Elrohir were given the details into their planned escape, and the four did not have to wait long for the changing of guards. The two orcs stood at the entrance with their backs turned, once again not bothering to pay any care to their captives. Legolas proceeded to tear two small pieces from his cloak, and gave it to Elladan who dipped the pieces of cloth into the mixture. 

Cautiously, the pair crept along the cave walls. Elladan exchanged a quick glance with this brother. Legolas suddenly jumped the orc on his side, wrapping his arm around its face and slapping the wet cloth over its nose. In a matter of seconds the orc fell limp in his arms. 

Legolas looked to see Elladan placing the other guard carefully on the ground, then run over to where his bother sat to help him to his feet. "We must be quick, Legolas." Elladan wrapped his arms around Elrohir's waist supporting the injured elf. The two stumbled past Legolas. 

Aragorn slowly limped up beside Legolas; the dull ache in his muscles grew. Legolas placed his hand on his shoulder. "Think you can make in mellon nin?" Aragorn smiled briefly, "I'll race you." He joked dryly and he followed Legolas down the dark tunnel. 

The four rushed through the twists and turns of the cave desperately trying to find their way out of the underground prison. Aragorn could feel his heart thudding against his chest, ready to explode. His breath came out in short gasps, as the pain from his cracked rib shot up through his body. 

A sudden cry of anger came from far behind. They had been discovered gone. 

"Hurry!" Elladan shouted from ahead, pushing his legs as fast as they would go without causing Elrohir to fall behind. The clanking of heavy armor was getting louder. "They're gaining!" As they continued to run, the tunnel became brighter, indicating that they were nearing the entrance. 

In a matter of seconds the four had made their way out into the fresh air. 

"Quick head for the forest." Legolas beckoned to Aragorn who was only as few feet behind him. No sooner had the words left his mouth had a group of armed orcs file out of the cave entrance. Aragorn turned his head to see the orcs come into view. The human suddenly tripped over a small hidden rock and fell to the ground with a surprised cry. Legolas watched in horror as his friend fell. Elladan and Elrohir, who had also witnessed the unfortunate mishap, stood by the edge of the forest, frozen. 

Time seemed to slow.

"Get as far away as you can! Run!" Without any care for his own well being, Legolas rushed back to help. 

Doing the only thing that they could the two elven brothers headed deep into the safety of the forest. "We can't just leave them, Elladan we must go back and help them!" Elladan refused to meet his brother's pleading eyes and continued to make his way farther into the forest. "Elladan, they'll die!" Desperation filled Elrohir's voice. 

The pair suddenly stopped. "No." The voice was barely a whisper. "We have to go for help, or they will be dead. Come we should not be too far from Mirkwood's gates." Elrohir looked up into the older elf's eyes-fear was what he saw. 

From the corner of his eye Legolas watched Elladan and Elrohir enter Mirkwood's forest. Turning his attention back to his own situation, Legolas quickly helped Aragorn to his feet. By the time Aragorn had steadied himself the two were surrounded by orcs. 

Aragorn glanced over at Legolas' emotionless face and felt a pang of sadness enter his heart. He had just forfeit, not only his own, but Legolas' life as well. 

Unlike Aragorn, Legolas refused to accept this fate upon them; he was not willing to spend another second in that horrible cave. Before anyone could react, Legolas threw himself at the orc to the side and the two tumbled to the ground. Legolas grabbed the sword from the orcs gigantic hands. 

As Legolas tried to get to his feet, four sharp sword tips surrounded Legolas' exposed neck, stopped him from making any sudden move. 

Aragorn's eyes widened as he started to make a move towards Legolas, but a sudden pain at the side of his head threw him into a world of darkness. The ranger fell to the ground with a soft cry, and then nothing. 

Legolas heard the cry from his friend and tired to shift his body to see what had happened to Aragorn, only to be stopped by the sharp pain of one of the sword's ends digging into his skin. "Don't move." A low growl came from Legolas' side. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. 

"Find the other two, they can't have gone far!" 

Legolas closed his eyes and swallowed at the lump in his throat. He only hoped that his friends would make it to Mirkwood safely. 

The last thought he had was to Aragorn and his well being, before the sudden crushing pain exploded in his head as an orc slammed the hilt of it's sword into Legolas' already wounded temple. The elf immediately collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The lone figure stood alone facing the dark cave wall with his hands behind his back. The only sound was of the water dripping slowly from the rock ceiling, which echoed throughout the cavern. 

A small group of orcs entered the small, dimly lit area. With his back to the orcs the figure gracefully lifted his hand, and the orcs stopped in their tracks. An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Suddenly the figure spun on his heels to face his company. 

Slowly two hands strayed to the edges of the hood covering the figure's face. Long blonde hair fell loosely around his fair face. 

"Well?" His hand brushed a strand of hair behind a delicate pointed ear. The elf raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response. Finally one orc stepped forward. "The…the prisoners have tried to escape. We managed to recapture only two." 

The elf's eyes flashed with anger, but quickly disappeared. "Do we have the Prince?" He asked sharply. 

The orc nodded, not taking its eyes off of the ground beneath its feet. 

"Good." The elf replied abruptly, as he turned his back to the orcs. "Leave me. Take your men and search for the two missing prisoners. Don't come back until they have been found, and killed!" 

The orc took a small step backwards and turned to leave, but the elf spoke once more. 

"Get one of your men to bring me the two remaining prisoners." 

The elf was alone; a small grin slowly graced his lips as he folded his arms tightly around his chest. "Soon," he whispered to himself, "Very soon, King Thranduil."

__

TBC…

**__**

Well, I'm going to leave that there…sorry, I didn't even realize how short this actually was! But at least it's something =) The next half will come out soon, I'm not going to set a date…especially since I never tend to keep those dates *grins sheepishly*…after provincials are over I will have a lot more time to write then worry about studying.

~*Reviews*~

*Lady of Nimrodel- *blush* Wow, I'm writing an inspiring story? *Blush* Wow…I think I'm going into a state of shock. That is so…WOW. You have made my day…when I read this review it floored me…and well since I was in my school library, I was getting some funny looks =) Lol, oh well. Well, you are right, you do need fans in order to write. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. And I shall continue!

*Kathira- I love your name! And yes it has been two months…I know *sob* I'm so sorry! Oh that precious thing really does scare me…one of my friends really takes pleasure in saying that to me-sends shivers down my back! I just loves angst and torture, well at least to some degree. And I shall always continue…yes I am a procrastinator, but everything must be finished… besides I think there's only like a few more chapters to this story…I'm running out of ideas.

*Tarostar-Why thank you…I like to hear that =) 

*Black Hawk-Intense. I like that word. Intense. Can you guess who this mystery man is? I can't… lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

*Tithen Min-Oh goody…love reviews…yes you must write them =) I didn't start every second week now did I? Ooppsie. My bad. Lol. Me anti social…you're right I agree…once you get me talking it's really hard to shut me up! I drive my friends crazy… I love to talk =) Blah, blah, blah… Thanks for your fab review…always love to hear from you, which reminds me that I have to read the latest chappie of both your stories!

*Leggylover 03-Lol…wow I think you live for torture…me too =) Love it when they suffer. You're just gonna have to wait and see the next chappie. (It won't be a two-month wait…I promise!)

*AliciA-Yes, I love to hurt the ones I love most, but don't worry…it's not like I'm going to kill them all…hmmmm…there's an idea. *Evil grin* Should I? Eek *ducks as book comes flying over head* Maybe not…

*Templa Othmena-You know you love my little cliffie's =) Thanks for the review. I'm so thrilled that people are actually enjoying this story!

*Deana- So sorry with my updating! But read the top part to find out why if you haven't done so- I really do have a good excuse! Lol. I'm glad you want to read it, and just wait until the next chapter…you'll like it.

*Alivyan-No Aragorn can't stay out of trouble…I think the poor rangers cursed! And poor Legolas…he always seems to get dragged into the middle of it all… Well that's what friends do =) Share their troubles. Lol…Glad you liked. Sorry you had to wait so long for the update.

*Grumpy- Thank you for the review…I love to hear what people think… But yea they did need to get out of that horrible place…too bad it didn't last for long *evil cackle* 

*Mymiriel- Yeah! *Comes out from underneath computer* No more rabid hobbits! Lol. I am safe for now… *looks around carefully* That is unless AliciA has her pitchfork somewhere…


End file.
